


Harry Potter Hale Cullen

by gypsysue



Series: Harry Cullen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Rosalie was out on a hunt when the smell of blood and the sound of screams stop her in her track. She could never imagine what she would discover and how it would change her life. A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. AU Rated M for Violence. Mother Rosalie. Pairings Undecided and may be left for a sequel if there is one.





	Harry Potter Hale Cullen

Title: Harry Potter Hale Cullen  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/ Twilight  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle, more to come.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Discussions of child abuse, (physical and mental only) violence, death of characters, sparkly vampires.  
Summary: Rosalie was out on a hunt when the smell of blood and the sound of screams stop her in her track. She could never imagine what she would discover and how it would change her life. A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. AU Rated M for Violence. Mother Rosalie. Pairings Undecided and may be left for a sequel if there is one.

Harry Potter belongs to JKR and SM owns Twilight

**Chapters 1-7**

**Complete**

 

Chapter 1

Rosalie ran through the forest that backed up onto the suburb on Little Whinging, Surrey. She enjoyed the freedom of the woods in these parts, as most of the locals were too scared to enter them at night. England held a long history of things that go bump in the night and scary monsters in their forests, and yet a lot of places had woods as their backyards.

She paused as a terrified scream pierced the air, followed by the scent of human blood. She moved forward, creeping out of the forest and jumped a few fences until the smell of blood was strong,, and the sound of a small child whimpering was deafening to her sensitive hearing. There was no mistaking the bellow that followed, "WHY WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU IS BEYOND MY COMPREHENSION. SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU THE MOMENT WE FOUND YOU ON OUR DOORSTEP, FAMILY OR NOT."

That tirade was followed by a very meek, "sorry Uncle Vernon." She was stunned into immobility by the next words.

"I will have none of your cheek young man, don't you dare talk back to me." That was followed by a loud slapping sound and the scent of more blood. It was that that put Rosalie back into action. She stormed through the back door of the house like an avenging angel, and it only took her moments to take in what was happening.

A small boy, his age was hard to tell, was bleeding on the floor in front of an open door of a cupboard under the stairs. He was naked from the waist up, large gashes on his back from the belt that fat whale of a man had in mid-swing ready to slash down on the child again. She grabbed his hand before he could connect with the boy and with a slight flick of her wrist snapped the bones in his. The young child was looking up at her in almost reverence as she grabbed the man by the back of the neck and not so softly threw him against the wall. She saw no reason to be upset about the fact that she had snapped his neck as she tossed him aside. Her eyes were for the boy only.

She crouched down to face the young child and spoke as softly as she could, "Hi, my name is Rose, can you tell me your name?" He shook his head at her, but she noticed that he scooted closer to her as a woman made her way down the stairs. "Vernon, what is all the damn noise, can't you beat the freak out of that boy quieter, you are going to wake my poor Duddy..." her voice broke off as she spotted her husband laying on the floor, and a girl sitting down next to the freak. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" she bellowed.

The young boy moved to hide behind Rose, causing the blond to smile and gently run a hand through his hair. It was dirty, and there was blood in it, but she would get him fixed up as soon as she sorted out this mess.

"What is the boy's name?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet, but the flash of her eyes caused Petunia Dursley to take a step back and put her hand on her chest.

"H-h-harry, H-harry P-p-potter," she stuttered out, totally terrified that this woman was one of his kind. "You're a freak too, a magical like him," she spat out.

"No," Rose replied, cocking an eyebrow at the horse-faced woman, "no, I'm much worse than that." Rose laughed as the woman backed up again and fell on her ass on the stairs. "And," Rose continued, "I'm going to kill you for what you have done to Harry." Rose got up to move over to the ugly woman but was stopped by a hand tugging on her dress.

She turned and looked down at the boy, Harry, who was crying softly. She knelt down and spoke gently, "What is it sweetheart?" she murmured to him, her voice soft and full of love. This young boy reminded her so much of little Henry, it made her heart clench that someone could treat a child like this when all she ever dreamed of was being a mother.

"You saved me," Harry said, his voice soft, "are you going to take me with you?" His eyes were pleading, and she was so lost in his eyes that all she could do was nod. He smiled shyly at her, and whispered, "I dreamed an Angel would come and save me, and you did." Rose gently scooped the boy up into her arms and turned to the stunned woman on the stairs.

"Where are his things, and how old is the boy?"

"Under there" the woman pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Rose turned and glared at the woman, and that was all it took to get her to continue, "h-he's t-three." Rose turned back to the cupboard and knelt beside it. What she saw made her sick to her stomach, there was dried blood in there, and it smelt like urine and faeces. There was a tiny little mattress on the floor, it was paper thin, and the blanket was filthy and threadbare. He had nothing.

Rose turned back out of the cupboard but stopped when the little boy reached for something, pulling it carefully out from under the mattress. It was a small blanket, with funny like balls that seemed to move, all over it. He pulled it to himself and held onto it like it was the best treasure in the world. She smiled softly at him and lifted him as she stood and faced that horrible woman again.

"You stuck him in there? You let that filthy whale beat him, a small defenceless baby? What kind of sick, twisted person are you? Tell me everything about the boy, and tell me now before I head up those stairs you are trying so hard to keep me from and slaughter that child you are trying to protect."

Petunia's face paled as she tried to stutter out the information as quickly as she could, "His name is Harry Potter, he is my sister's child, she was killed in a wizard war by a bad wizard. Apparently, she died protecting that freak. He was dropped off on our doorstep in the middle of the night when he was fifteen months old, with a note telling us what happened, who he was and that we needed to keep him safe. The letter was from an Albus Dumbledore. The boy is a wizard, a freak of nature just like his mother and father were."

Rose's teeth ground together as she tried to keep her temper, she could hear her sister approaching, she figured it wouldn't be long before Alice would have seen what was going on. "You mean to tell me, that this precious boy, is your nephew, your sister's child, and you treated him like this. Your own flesh and blood. You are a disgrace." Rose growled out the last part and was thinking of killing the woman when Alice burst through the door.

"Rose, no. Think of Harry, he has been through enough." Alice laid a hand on Rose's arm as Rose tightened her hold slightly on Harry. He made a little sound and hid his face in Rose's chest, his small arms protecting his head.

Rose ran her fingers through his hair and cooed at him softly, "it's okay little one, Alice won't hurt you, no-one in my family will. I promise to keep you safe, sweetheart." Harry sighed softly but still kept his face pressed against her. She was his Angel, his rescuer, he knew she would keep him safe, and the only safe place was in her arms.

"We should get home, I think we will have to move in the next few days," Alice said. Rose was so caught up in the little man in her arms that she forgot about her surroundings, "what do we do about her, and that fat lump. I broke his neck, stopping him from lashing at the boy. Just look at the poor boy's back, Alice." Alice already had her phone out, "go Rose. I will deal with this mess."

"Jasper, make sure Carlisle has his medical bag out, Rose is bringing home a new addition that needs medical care, you and Emmett meet me at number 4 Privet Drive and hurry." Rose heard Alice say before she walked out the door and then raced home with Harry in her arms. She heard him giggle at the speed and it made her heart soar.

It wasn't long before she burst through the front door, and found Carlisle, Esme and Edward waiting for her. She knew if she could, this would be the moment that she would break down in tears. "Esme, it was horrible," she whispered as she tried to put Harry down, but the boy refused and started to cry as he clung to her. "Shhh, baby, I won't put you down okay, I will keep you on my lap while Carlisle looks at your wounds. He is gonna fix you right up, you'll see Harry. Carlisle is a doctor, and he is also like my dad, he found me and took care of me when someone I trusted hurt me."

Harry looked up at her, his little fists opening and closing around the fabric of her dress, his beautiful green eyes looking so sad and lost, suddenly took on a shine and energy started to crackle around the room. His little voice that would have been lost to humans was heard by all in the room, "someone hurt my Angel?"

Rose could feel the prickle of tears that would never come as she nodded to Harry, "yes sweetheart a long, long time ago, but Carlisle made me better, and he can make you better too, is that okay baby." Harry nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Rose's neck, holding on as tight as his little body could. It wasn't long, as Carlisle's cold fingers gently checked his wounds that Harry fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Rose smiled down at him as Carlisle sighed, "I'm glad the little one is asleep, this is not good Rose, not at all. He will need antibiotics for the infection in some of the wounds." He turned to Esme, "I am going to need warm water, antiseptic, and I want to get him x-rayed, I think he may have some broken bones that have healed incorrectly. He is underweight, I can see his bones. Did they feed him at all Rose?"

"I don't know how much he ate, but I'm sure it wasn't much, they had the poor child sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. When I looked in there, it was awful Carlisle, the smell of bodily fluids, dried blood and filthy. The only thing that was salvaged was this blanket," she pulled out the blanket that was wedged between them, "he really wanted it, so it must be from his parents, can you get it washed and cleaned please Esme."

"Of course I can. What are these things on them?" She asked as she took the blanket and went through to the washroom.

"I'm not sure, but they probably have something to do with the fact that Harry is a wizard." Carlisle looked up suddenly.

"What is his last name, Rose?"

"Potter, Harry Potter, that's what that vile woman said."

"Oh dear, how could they do this?" Carlisle said as he gently treated the wounds of the child. "I need to go out, but I will be back as soon as I can, with help. We should be able to treat him faster, and we will need the Goblins to see just what condition he was found in." Rose looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, Rose, I will sort everything out. I take it you would like to raise the boy?" Carlisle asked.

"No-one is going to take him away from me," she said fiercely. Esme came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "of course not sweetheart, he is a part of our family now. It's nice to have grandchildren." Esme's eyes twinkled at the thought of a child in the house.

Carlisle wrapped a blanket around the boy, and thought out loud, " I wonder why he doesn't react to the cold?" as he walked out the door.

Carlisle strode through the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the bar. "Tom, I have some business with the Goblins would you mind opening the portal for me?"

Tom smiled at the Vampire and nodded his head, "'course I can Carlisle. What ya been up to lately, been a while since I seen ya last." Carlisle smiled at Old Tom, he had become friends with the barman and his wife many years ago, when his wife went into labour while on a visit to the Muggle world, as they called it. Carlisle had delivered their son and had discovered the wizarding world. Of course, he was fascinated, especially with the different types of vampire species. Being from England himself, he always thought Vampires were all alike, but turns out he was wrong. Though he was still classed as a magical creature, just a way more sturdy one, since he seemed to be immune to most spells, but his brethren in the magical world were not.

Carlisle did think that a well-powered cutting spell and that offensive fiendfyre spell would do them in.

Shaking that thought from his mind, he answered Tom as best he could, "not much, just working, though we should be moving along soon before the humans notice us not ageing."

"I always wondered why you lot just don't move into a magical community, that way ya wouldn't have to move. But then I remember how you lot are treated." Tom rolled his eyes, he never understood the bigotry that happened in the world, but when you have a war about the quality of blood, then I guess it's to be expected. Good thing that little Harry Potter put an end to You-Know-Who.

Carlisle shook his head at Tom and then slid through the portal the man had opened while talking. "Thanks, Tom," he called out as he passed through. He made his way through Diagon Alley, up to the impressive marble building and walked through the doors, straight up to the tellers. It didn't take long before he was in front of a Goblin.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could let Ragnok know that Carlisle Cullen is here to see him, on a very important matter?" Carlisle asked. The Goblins head snapped up and, he nodded quickly before scuttling off. When Carlisle had found out about the wizarding world, he had talked to his family about it and, Alice had told him he should invest in the Goblin bank. She wasn't sure why but she was adamant that he needed to do this. Of course, he had listened, since it was Alice and with her advice, they were one of the wealthiest families in not only the human world but the wizarding one as well. He was also well respected among the Goblins for the respectful way he treated them and how well he paid his Goblin accountants.

It wasn't long before Carlisle was being led to Ragnok's office and was ushered in. "Carlisle, what can I do for you today?" Ragnok asked.

"Old friend, I have a bit of a dilemma on my hands. You see, my daughter Rosalie, she came across a human child being beaten by his Uncle. The child is but three years old and, I'm sure you remember how she is about children. She rescued the poor boy, unfortunately killing the man in the process and brought him to me. Turns out he is a wizard child, and he needs a lot of healing for malnutrition, broken bones that have healed incorrectly, infections and open laceration. I am sure the boy has never seen a doctor since he was left with these people, so will likely also need his immunisations. The most shocking part about this, Ragnok, is that the boy is Harry Potter."

Carlisle could tell the Goblin was beyond shocked, as he called out for the Potter accountant to be brought to him. It took a few moments for the Goblin to come in, and when he did it was with his head bowed. "Explain to me," Ragnok snarled, "why Harry Potter was living with muggles, and why those muggles were free to abuse the boy to the limits of almost death?"

The younger Goblin looked up sharply, "Albus Dumbledore said that Mr Potter was with relatives and being taken good care of, they were even receiving payments for taking care of Mr Potter from his trust vault."

"Well, it seems that Mr Dumbledore lied." Ragnok stated, "where is the Potter will?" he demanded.

"It was never read," the Goblin said, but before he could say more, Ragnok jumped off his chair and backhanded the other Goblin sending him sailing through the air. "Griphook," he shouted, and another Goblin came running into the room, "audit Mr Potter's vault, confiscate all monies that have been paid out, recall all items that belong to the Potter clan and get their will executed. NOW. And while you are at it, get all viable information out of that, then have him executed."

"Come, Carlisle, I shall get a Goblin healer, and we shall go treat Mr Potter. I will also need to document his injuries. I take it your Rosalie would like custody?" At Carlisle's nod, Ragnok continued, "then we shall see that it happens, I shall get the paperwork through today, and if it does not clash with the reading of the will, it will be pushed through and made legal by the days out. We will have the results of the will reading and the audit very soon."

Ragnok had a healer and made a portkey in no time, and the three were whisked off back to the Cullen house. Rosalie was still on the couch holding Harry close to her chest, as he slept, he made small noises and whimpers in his sleep, but they were quickly silenced as soon as they began by a kiss on the forehead from Rosalie.

Kia, the healer Goblin, approached Rosalie slowly, examining the young boy as best she could, with him shrouded in blankets and half his face buried in the Vampires chest. "Can I take a look at the child?" Kia asked.

Rosalie shifted the boy gently as not to wake him and pulled the blankets down to reveal the child's back. Kia made a small grunting noise that got Ragnoks attention, and he grunted louder. "Those humans must be punished," he said, and Kia nodded in agreement.

"The man is already dead, I broke his neck getting him off Harry. Alice, Emmett and Jasper are over there cleaning up the mess." Ragnok nodded and pulled a crystal-like prism out of his pocket, he spoke in his own language to someone on the other end, and Carlisle watched fascinated. After a few grunts and groans, the light from the prism faded out, and Ragnok gave a broad, toothy smile that sent shivers down the Vampires spines.

"Some of my men will be over there shortly, taking care of memories and staging the scene," Ragnok said. Moments later Carlisle's phone rang. Alice was on the other line, letting them know that she and the boys had set the body at the bottom of the stairs and were waiting on the Goblins to fix the memories of the boy and the woman.

Mia was running her hands over Harry, blue light emanating from her palms. "What are you doing?" Rose asked, her hands unconsciously tightening around the boy.

"I'm running a diagnostic scan on him, checking for injuries and finding out what kind of potions I need and other spells." She pulled back with another grunt, turned to Ragnok and shook her head. "No child should ever suffer as this one has, Ragnok." Kia shook her head sadly, and then pulled out some special potions from her bag, "these will fix the broken bones that healed incorrectly, the malnutrition, his poor eyesight, and the internal organ damage from the beatings." She pulled out a jar of balm and passed it to Rosalie, "put this on him once I have given him the potions and healed the lacerations on his back."

With that Kia waved her hand over Harry's back and the cuts healed uptight, leaving slight scarring, then she magically lifted Harry to a sitting position, opened his mouth and used a spell to make him swallow the potions, before lowering him back down. Rosalie quickly put the balm on Harry's back and was stunned to see the scars vanish almost as soon as the ointment was rubbed in. "That's amazing," Rosalie said as she continued to rub it into his skin.

"You will need to use that on any other scars you find, after you have bathed the child, you should examine his entire body, I believe you will find more scars on his legs, arms and torso," Kia said and grunted again before turning away to face Ragnok, "I have done all I can, now he will need love, support and proper nutrition, though it will take a while for his little body to handle too much food, so small portions multiple times a day to increase his stomach capacity. He will also need to take nutrient potions for the next month, to fix the imbalance. After that, he should be good as new physically at least."

Harry awoke then and smiled into Rose's chest until he heard others in the room and peaked to see who was in the room. He squeaked and clung to Rose as he noticed the strange looking creatures in the room. Rosalie ran her hand through his hair in a motion that seemed to soothe him, and whispered to him, "don't worry sweetheart, they are friends, Goblins, we will talk more about them after you have had a bath and gotten some rest."

"You won't let me go will you, Angel?" Harry whispered, his voice so soft and fragile.

"Never, baby, never. The Goblins are going to make sure I get to keep you always, would you like that?"

"Yes," Harry breathed out softly, almost afraid of saying it out loud in case he was whisked back to his Aunt and Uncles.

"Okay, how about we get you a bath and cleaned up and put into some clean pyjamas and by that time your blanket should be dry. Esme washed it for you so it will be as cleans as you will be after your bath." Rosalie smiled down at him and then kissed his forehead causing Harry to sigh softly and lean into her touch.

Rose noticed that Harry was shaking slightly, and asked him what was wrong, but he shook his head, refusing to answer. Edward who had been standing back watching, and trying very hard not to lose his temper at some of the things he had seen running through the little boys head spoke softly so that Harry wouldn't hear, "he is afraid of the bath, his Aunt, on the small occasions that she did bath him would always hold him under the water and she used a metal scrub brush to viscously scrub at his skin, causing him to bleed. He is torn because he knows deep in his heart that his Angel would never hurt him, but he is having trouble ignoring the panic and fear of the water." Edward's voice had a hard edge to it, and Rose could just imagine what he had seen. She had to take a few unnecessary breaths to calm down before talking to Harry.

"Well how about I get my bathers on and jump into the bath with you, you can sit in my lap the entire time, and I can wash your hair, and you can pick the sponge and the soap you want to use. Would you like that?"

Harry breathed out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and sighed, of course, his Angel would take care of him, "I would like that a lot," he whispered, and there was a small smile on his face at the thought of not having to be parted from his Rose.

"Would you let Edward hold you while I change, I promise to be as fast as I can, so we won't be parted for more than a few seconds. Is that okay?" Rose asked in a soft voice as Edward came to kneel down in front of them.

Harry turned to face Edward and smiled slightly when he noticed Edward's eyes were the same as his Angels, " are you an Angel too?" he whispered. Edward smiled at him but shook his head.

" No sweetheart, we are not Angels, just the people who want to take care of you and give you a proper family. Will you let us?" Edward asked and held his breath as a million thoughts travelled through Harry's mind. Finally, Harry nodded, though Edward could still read the caution in his mind.

Rosalie stood up and went to pass Harry to Edward, but Harry shook his head, and Edward whispered quickly, "he wants to wait until we are upstairs." Rose nodded and, they both went up the stairs rapidly, causing Harry to laugh quietly as the wind whooshed past him. Edward read his mind and relayed to Rose what he was thinking.

"Harry has a small memory of travelling fast and the wind whipping through his hair as he giggled, being held by a man on a broom as they flew through the air. The memory is hazy, but I can just make out baby Harry and a man with black hair and glasses. It's a very happy memory, so he likes the speed."

"You like it when we go fast Harry?" She asked him as she kissed his forehead, he nodded his head from its spot buried in Rosalie's chest. " Well that's good then since we go fast a lot," she added an,d he giggled quietly at that. Edward himself was just amazed that Rosalie was kissing the young boy when he was so filthy, the smell coming off of him was atrocious. But as he scanned Rose's mind, all she could see was her beautiful little Harry, nothing in the world seemed to matter to her anymore besides the little boy in her arms and being a family with Emmett. Edward made a humming noise when Rose's mind flashed a picture of Emmett and Harry side by side, her big strong husband taking care of their little baby.

Rose glared at Edward, but it was only half-hearted, and then went into the bathroom to run the bath. Harry was shaking slightly at the sight of the tub and the water, but Rose stroked his back and told him he would be safe with her. She then took Harry to the bedroom door, and said, "you need to stay with Edward for a few seconds while I change Harry, I promise I will be right back, okay?" Harry nodded his head hesitantly but let himself be passed over to Edward.

Edward ran a soothing hand up and down Harry's back and the same coldness that came from his Angel, he could feel from Edward, it comforted him somewhat, but his small frame still shook, until a minute later he was again in Rose's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, sighing in relief at being back with her.

"Okay kiddo, let's get washed, hey," she said as she took him into the bathroom again. She turned the taps off and climbed into the tub, holding Harry tight as he started to shake. "Edward stay close and let me know if he needs something specific," she murmured under her breath.

"Sure thing," he whispered back.

As she lowered herself and Harry into the water, she spoke soothingly to him about what they were doing. Once they were in, Harry started to shake slightly and, Rose ran a hand up and down his back until he settled somewhat. She then tilted his head up so he could look into her eyes and asked, "so which sponge shall we use, which kind of liquid soap do you want, and which shampoo and conditioner. You can smell them all and pick your favourite scent. How would that be?" Harry nodded slightly so Rose reached for the sponges first and lay them on the side of the tub.

"How about you feel them and see which one is soft enough for you." Harry reached out his little shaking hand and gently ran his fingers across the sponges. His mind was a whirl of thought as he realised every single one of them was soft and felt nice against his hand. He picked one up that was shaped like a fish and giggled softly as he handed it to Rose, "this one," he whispered.

"I have always been partial to this one myself," Rose said, earning herself a smile. "Now what smells would you like?"

Harry, becoming a bit more confident, sniffed at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and picked one that smelled like apples, he also picked the body wash with the same smell.

As they continued the bath, Rose telling him everything she was going to do as she did it, Harry relaxed more and more, enjoying the sensation of being cleaned by gentle hands. In the end, they had to empty the tub a couple of times until the water was clean at the end of the washing. Harry's hair was washed three times, as was his little body. Rose kept her smile as they had finished as she was drying him with a towel, even though inside she was seething at the scars all over his little body.

"Okay my little man," Harry giggled at the name, "we just have to put a special balm on your skin to get rid of these marks, and then get you all dressed in warms Pyjamas that I'm sure Alice would have ready for you in my room."

She knew this because Alice had come home during the second tub emptying and tell her that she had picked up some clothes and essentials for Harry until they could go on a proper shopping trip. She also had picked up a teddy bear for the little one.

"Let's get you dressed first and then, if you can let Edward hold you till I'm dressed, you can come straight back to me. Can ya do that little man?" Harry giggled again at the name, he liked it a lot, but not as much as he liked it when she called him baby and sweetheart. Of course, Edward told her this as she was dressing Harry.

"Oh Harry, you look adorable in those slippers, I will have to ask Alice where she got them," Rose declared, as Harry looked down at the bears on his feet.

"Emmett picked them out," Edward answered as he moved in to pick up Harry. The boy came to him easier this time, in his mind knowing that his Angel would be back for him quickly. And he was right, Rose was dressed and had Harry back in her arms in seconds. Harry yawned and snuggled into Rose again as she ran her fingers through his damp, now silky, locks.

"Want to snuggle up in bed, sweetheart?" she asked and smiled when he nodded against her shoulder. Rose moved into the bedroom she shared with Emmett and pulled the covers back, thanking the stars above they had a bed. She slid in with Harry and pulled the covers over them as Harry snuggled into her side and slipped into sleep.

Downstairs, Griphook had come to the house with all the information he needed and was in the middle of explaining what had happened.

"After the downfall of Voldemort," the Goblin said, " Harry was placed in what was believed by Albus Dumbledore to be a safe place, with his relatives, to protect the boy from stray death eaters. Since his godfather, Sirius Black had been thrown into Azkaban, for betraying the family. I did some digging and, it turns out Lord Black never received a trial. I had the will executed and, it stated that under no circumstances was the child to be left with Lily's sister, but he was to be left with Sirius Black. There were no other options other than Sirius Black, so under wizarding law, he would have been put up for adoption through the ministry. Money has been taken from the Potter trust since the death of the Potters, to the amount of one hundred galleons a week. The money was deposited into Albus Dumbledore's account. I would have to check with his accountant as to whether he kept the money or gave it to the Dursleys. There was a letter, the will stated, left for Harry, in one of the Potter main vaults, and I retrieved it for you." Griphook handed the letter over to Ragnok to do with as he saw fit.

"I have the paperwork for the adoption of Harry Potter to a Rosalie Hale-Cullen and Emmett Cullen, all it needs is their signatures and a drop of Mr Potters blood. Once that is done it will be finalised and unbreakable." Griphook stated as he placed the forms on the table in front of them.

"Why does it need blood?" Carlisle asked, looking over at Alice, who was holding tightly to Jasper's arm.

"The blood is used as a sign that the adoption is legal and above board, the blood itself, being magical will approve or deny the adoptions. We use blood this way to ensure that no-one can dispute the adoption, especially since you are Vampires. It is illegal in the Wizarding world for creatures to adopt Wizards, but the blood will bind the contract and make it impossible for it to be overturned. A lovely loophole the Wizards set up for themselves, but seem to have forgotten that it will legalise any adoption of a Wizard child. As long as the child's blood chooses freely."

Emmett signed it immediately, knowing precisely what Rose would want and then took the papers up to her in the bedroom. She smiled widely at him, and signed the forms, then asked for Mia to come and get a drop of Harry's blood. Once the blood was added, the forms glowed and then vanished.

Emmett and Rosalie were now the proud parents of Harry James Potter Hale-Cullen.

Chapter 2

Alice's grip on Jasper loosened as she ran through outcomes in her mind, none of them had Jasper attacking Harry. She looked at him quizzically as the smell of Harry's blood hit the air, but he made no move, his head just turned slightly in the direction of the scent, and a strange look came over him.

"He can smell the blood, can even taste it on his tongue, but he has absolutely no desire to attack," Edward said as he scanned through Jasper's thoughts.

Ragnok grunted at that, "highly unusual, magical children usually smell even better to Vampires than muggles. It's the magic in their blood, it makes the blood almost sing to the Vampires in our world."

"It's strange, no-one here has even thought once about attacking, we can all smell the blood, and it smells appetising, but there is like a barrier around it, almost compelling us to stay away." Edward turned to Carlisle after making a sound and said out loud, "I wonder if that is the case, Carlisle, since we are a different species from the magical Vampires."

"How many different species are there?" Alice asked.

"As far as I have discovered, Alice," Carlisle replied. "I have only come across our kind, and the Magical kind, I had wondered if it was because the Vampires in the magical world had possessed magic that they had turned out that way, but discovered that they had humans they turned, come out the same way. So I can only guess that it is related to which species bites you, as to which you become. We have venom, and our bite alone will convert a person, but with their kind, they must feed on their victim and then make the victim drink from them. Very strange."

"Have you ever heard of a Magical Vampire of our kind?" Jasper asked.

"Strangely enough, no, I have not," Carlisle answered.

"What happened with the Goblins at Privet Drive?" Esme asked, and Rosalie hushed Emmett so she could listen from upstairs, where Harry was tucked up into her side.

"Oh that was so much fun," Alice said bouncing on her toes, "they did something that wiped the memories of Harry and us right out of their minds, and put in memories of Vernon Dursley being pushed down the stairs by his wife, when she bashed him over the head with a frying pan to stop him hurting their son. Everything that he had done to Harry had been switched in their minds to make it seem like he had been beating their boy, Dudley. Don't even get me started on who calls their child Dudley. They even left marks similar to Harry's and his other injuries on the boy, though they are not permanent and the child will not suffer any pain. By the time we left, Petunia, the woman was being led off in handcuffs and the son was being given to a woman named Marge, who was screaming that Petunia was a lying bully and it was probably her that beat the boy and Vernon was trying to protect him, not the other way round. It was a very entertaining mess."

"One of the Goblins sent me a message letting me know that Albus Dumbledore was in the crowd under a disillusionment charm," Raknog added. And I was also informed that the money did, in fact, go to the Dursley's and has been recovered from their accounts, plus it seems Dumbledore was holding on to property belonging to Harry's father, we reclaimed everything and stored it in his family vaults. He can claim those and his title as Lord Potter at eleven since he is the last of his family line. You may want to get him educated in the ways of the Wizarding world and what is expected of him. I have been told that his Godfather was never given a trial and we are looking into that also."

They could hear whispers from upstairs and not a moment later Emmett was there asking his own questions, "what will that mean for us being Harry's new parents, if this Godfather is found innocent, can he take Harry away from us?"

Ragnok was already shaking his head in the negative even during he speech, "no, as I told you, we chose the blood adoption for this exact reason. It can not be challenged or overturned in any way unless Harry himself chooses to do so when he is older. Your claim is safe." They all heard Rosalie breath a sigh of relief from upstairs. "Well we must go, let me know where you move to and I will have someone portkey to the new place and set up the Floo network so that you can travel to the Magical world in whichever country you choose to live in, and also you can contact us by Floo if you need anything. You will be shown how to use it, and we will give you any details of the magical world in the area you choose. We shall also set wards to help keep Harry safe and hide his magic."

"Thank you, my friend," Carlisle said as he shook the Goblin's hand and bowed slightly.

"Any time Carlisle, anytime. We have also set up wards around this place, just in case, till you get little Harry ready and decide on where you are going. Any ideas?" Ragnok asked.

"Well, I was thinking of moving to a place we have in Alaska. From there who knows, maybe back to Forks, Washington. It will be more up to Harry when he gets old enough to decide if he wishes to go to Wizard school, or be home-schooled in his Wizardry and continue with non-wizard schooling."

"One step at a time, indeed, just let us know when you are ready to move, and we can organise a way to get there to keep Harry off public transportation. His documentation will be ready for you when you need it, and we will have his Green Card in the paperwork."

"Again, thank you Ragnok. About Harry's vaults?" Carlisle asked.

"I will have Griphook take over if you don't mind, and we will send you account updates monthly like we do with your account. I shall also send you books on what is expected of Harry when he takes up the mantle as Lord Potter, and books on etiquette, laws, politics etc. all the things he will need to know in the future. And keep you up to date on the progress with Lord Black."

It was mid-morning by the time Ragnok and his friends left, and Alice and Esme were arriving home with all the stuff they had picked up for Harry. "You should see all the cute clothes and toys we brought," Alice gushed as the boys helped her and Esme bring it all in from the car. Jasper's nose wrinkled as he carried in the bags with food.

"I forgot we have to get used to this smell again."

"Oh you can handle the smell of blood but its the food that sets you off," Alice teased causing Jasper to laugh.

The teasing was cut short as the group downstairs listened to what was going on upstairs. Little Harry was waking up.

The little boy stretched a small smile on his lips at the beautiful dream he had had. A beautiful Angel called Rose had saved him from his Aunt and Uncle and taken him with her promising him he could stay forever. He still felt warm and cosy, the bed underneath him soft and despite the cold hard surface at his side, he still felt warm and safe. He started slightly as one of his hands opened and closed around something soft and furry. In his dream he had been given his very first toy, a teddy bear, he could still feel it but was too afraid to open his eyes in case his dream disappeared.

Moments later his eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar hand run through his hair in a way that calmed him, and a beautiful voice speaking to him. "Good morning sweetheart, are you hungry?" the voice of his angel asked, and he found himself looking into those familiar eyes of his Rose. His eyes welled up with tears, and he shut them quickly, rubbing a hand over them and then opening them again. "It wasn't a dream?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"No baby, it wasn't a dream. And do you know what else?" Rosalie asked, her voice soft and reassuring. Harry scooted up slightly, so he was leaning against Rosalie and his little hands wrapped around her neck, squashing his teddy bear between them, and shook his head in the negative. "We signed the papers last night. I am now officially your new mummy. Is that okay with you?"

Rosalie ran a hand through his hair in a manner she knew calmed him, while the other wiped away the tears that were falling from his stunning green eyes. He nodded his head vigorously at that statement. A mummy, he finally had a mummy of his very own. When he finally calmed down enough, he spoke ever so quietly, "Mummy," and squeezed her just a little bit tighter, after a moment he sat up and looked at his new mummy, she was smiling down at him as she sat up with him. Harry had never had anyone that he could remember looking at him like that. Like he mattered like he was the most important thing in the whole world. It made his chest fill with warmth and his heart stutter. Now that he had a mummy, he wondered if he had a daddy too and if his daddy was Edward, the man that had held him when his new mummy had to change.

Edward chuckled softly to himself and then in a voice too low for Harry told Rosalie what the little boy was thinking. Emmett groaned a little from his place next to Edward on the couch downstairs. He had left the room as Harry was waking, in an effort not to scare the boy.

"Being your mummy makes me the happiest I have ever been, little man," Rosalie said, as she continued to rake her fingers through his now soft hair. Harry sighed in contentment and giggled slightly at her calling him little man again. "Do you want to meet your new daddy?" Rosalie asked. That had Harry looking up at her with wide eyes. He had hoped, but he had not really believed he would get a daddy too. And he did like Edward, he reminded her of his Rose.

Just to be sure, he asked, "I get a daddy too?" and even with the softness of his voice everyone could hear the wishful tone it carried, "is it Edward?" he asked after his Rose nodded yes he would get a daddy.

Rose giggled slightly, when she heard the grunt from Emmett, and Harry thought it was the prettiest sound in the world and one he wanted to hear often. "No sweetheart, Edward is not your new daddy," Rosalie did not want to use the word Uncle, or Aunt, where Harry was concerned, she avoided giving Edward a title. "My husband's name is Emmett, he is you know daddy, we thought we would wait until this morning to introduce you since Emmett is rather large, but he is very very nice."

Harry was nodding his head in agreement, of course, he would be nice. Otherwise, his Rose would never have married him, was his thinking. "Do you want Emmett to come up here to meet you, or would you like to get dressed and meet the rest of the family at the same time, and have some breakfast? Esme is cooking for you right now."

"I get food?" the question left Harry's lips before he could think and he shrunk back slightly, then shook his head hard and mentally berated himself for thinking that his Rose would hurt him.

Rosalie ignored the flinch, and continued to run her hand through his hair, "of course you get food, the healer told us to give you lots of small meals, until we can get you to eat bigger portions. So you only need to eat as much as you can until you feel full, and then whenever you are hungry you are to tell me so we can get you more, okay?" Harry nodded carefully, unsure if he should tell them when he was hungry.

"It's okay if you forget or are not comfortable telling us to begin with sweetheart, Edward will let us know if you are hungry and too afraid to say so, okay?" Harry nodded again, trusting his Rose. "So do you want Emmett to come up here first?" Harry nodded not sure he could deal with everyone at once, and moments later there was a knock on the door. Rose called out for them to come in and Harry tried to bury himself under the blankets when a huge man walked through the door.

"Hi little man," the massive man said, and Harry couldn't help but giggle as he used one of Rose's pet names but quickly stopped himself and huddled into Rose, and buried his face in her neck shaking slightly.

Rose ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner while the other stroked his hair, "it's okay baby, this is Emmett, my husband and your new daddy." Rose said, and Harry peaked out from his spot buried in Rose's neck to really study Emmett. Harry was relieved to see that he had the same eyes as his Rose, no his mummy she was now, and then smiled a little when his cold hand touched his cheek. Harry didn't know why he could tell their skin was cold when he did not feel cold when they touched him, but he didn't care, he just felt safe.

Harry leaned up and whispered into his mummy's ear, "is that really my new daddy?" When Rose nodded her head, Harry added, "wow, no-one will ever hurt me again when I'm with him." That comment caused everyone in the house to laugh, but Harry only heard Rose's soft tinkle and Emmett's loud boom of a chuckle.

The noise from Emmett made him jump slightly but he enjoyed the sound, he had never heard anyone laugh so loud before, and it was lovely. Harry continued to track Emmett with his eyes and, he came and sat on the bed. Then Emmett stuck out his hand and smiled at Harry, now Harry had seen people shake hands before, so he knew what to do, and he stuck out his small hand, and tried to keep the shaking to a minimum as he put his hand into Emmett's and smiled shyly as his new daddy's smile got bigger as he shook his hand.

"How about we go get you some food, and then maybe after that, you will let me take you for a run, I heard you like it when we go fast?" Emmett asked as he let go of Harry's hand and ruffled his hair instead. Harry didn't know why, but he couldn't help the large smile that took over his face, and before he even realised what he was doing, he had crawled away from the safety of Rosalie's arms and was crawling into Emmett's lap. Rose moved over to her new family and wrapped her arms around her husband and new son and the moment the connection was complete a blinding light flashed and something inside of Harry wrapped itself around the two holding him.

Harry knew at that moment that with Rose and Emmett his new mummy and daddy he would always be safe, and it caused him to giggle softly and whisper, "I have a mummy and daddy all for me."

Rosalie and Emmett had a different reaction to the magic that washed over them. The already fierce protectiveness they already felt was increased and the love for the little one in their arms multiplied, the light itself radiated down the stairs and wrapped around everyone in the room, who felt the same emotions for the little boy, who had now become family.

"Well, how about you let daddy carry you downstairs for some breakfast, right after mummy gets you dressed, how would that be sweetheart?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay," Harry said, and his voice was a little louder than usual but still soft for a child of his age.

Rosalie dressed Harry in some demi jeans, a soft cotton long sleeved shirt, a cashmere jumper and put some socks on his feet. When she was about to put his feet in his trainers, Harry piped up ever so quietly and asked for the very first thing ever, "can I wear my bear slippers?" He really loved those slippers, he had never had anything like it, and he had found out that his new daddy had picked them out.

"Of course you can, baby," Rosalie answered as she slipped them onto his feet, while Emmett said, "well all right little man," which caused Harry to giggle. Rosalie then picked him up, and both were surprised when Harry stretched his arms out to Emmett. Edward answered their unasked question with a quiet, "Harry feels safe with Emmett because he is so big, and Harry believes nothing can get to him when Emmett or Rose have him."

Emmett held little Harry close to his chest, and dropped a kiss into his messy hair, causing Harry to giggle softly and snuggle in. "Why is your skin cold, daddy?" Harry whispered. Even though he felt safe with Emmett and Rose, he was still very timid.

Rose and Emmett shared a look, as they swiftly moved down the stairs to join the rest of the family, enjoying the giggles from Harry at the speed. Instead of answering the question, Rose stood in front of Emmett and ran her hand through Harry's hair asking, "Does it bother you? That our skin is cold?"

"Oh no," Harry whispered, shaking his head vigorously, "I was just worried you might be getting sick. I'm really good at making soup. That's what I had to make for Dudley when he was sick." Harry sighed, and a few tears spilt down his cheeks.

While he was speaking, the others where listening, but one thing caught all their attention. Harry was only three, yet he talked very well for a toddler. He hardly tripped over any words at all. Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts on the matter, and couldn't help but agree, 'I wonder if he was programmed to talk correctly, those horrible people obviously made sure of it. I bet his magic helped him along the way to avoid punishment.'

Alice was flashing through all the options of what to tell Harry about them and settled on the truth. Harry would never tell, once he made the promise. Still Rose was worried, it was a lot to put on a little boy, especially after all he had been through.

"Does it make you cold, sweetheart?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh no, not at all," Harry replied softly, "I just know you are cold, but you feel warm to me."

"Must be his magic, again," Carlisle said.

"Well how about we get you some breakfast, sweet baby, and then we can answer your question, plus any more you may have. I must say, Harry,, you talk very well for a young boy," Rose added offhandedly. This made Harry shiver in Emmett's arms, and Emmett pulled him closer, kissing his messy hair and stroking his back. As Edward shifted through his thoughts, it was confirmed that Carlisle was correct, and they were hoping that in time he would lose the stiffness of his words and be a child.

Chapter 3

Harry looked over at the table, and could not believe his eyes. There was so much food; eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, porridge, toast, jam, butter, syrup, so much. He thought for sure with so much food he would get enough.

Emmett sat down, and kept Harry on his lap, "what would you like, little man? A bit of everything or do you have a favourite?" Harry shrunk in on himself a little and just when Edward was going to answer for him, Harry spoke up.

"I've only ever had dry bread and cheese before. And water," Harry added as he looked at the juice and milk on the table.

"Well," Emmett said as he tightened his hold on Harry. You didn't have to be Edward to know what everyone was thinking, "How about we try a bit of everything and then you can pick out your favourites, so we know what to make for breakfast in the future?" Harry smiled but did not move at all. So Emmett nudged him along, "you pick little man, take some of everything, okay?"

Harry nodded again and then took a deep breath, reaching out a shaking hand to scoop up some scrambled eggs. He placed them carefully on his plate, and looked around the table, making sure he was not going to get into trouble. When he saw everyone smiling at him, he grew steadier and added some bacon to his plate. Everybody watched as he took his first bite of bacon and smiled as his eyes lit up at the taste. "Oh I like bacon," he said, smiling at Rosalie.

Slowly but surely, Harry had a little taste of everything on the table and discovered that he liked it all except waffles. When he was full, you could barely tell anything had been eaten at all. Esme had chocolate chip cookies in the oven for his snack time though.

Rosalie handed Harry his nutrient potion and told him what it was for and that every morning after his food, he needed to take the potion. Harry just nodded his head, trusting his Angel, and drunk it down. It wasn't long until Emmett was sitting on the couch, Harry on his lap and Rosalie next to him, holding Harry's hand, while the rest of the family gathered around.

"Well Harry," Alice said, smiling at the little boy, "you wanted to know why we are so cold, but in order to tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone without express consent, can you do that?" Harry's eyes widened at the thought of being told a secret, he knew how to keep secrets, he had done so with his other family, and he shuddered at the thought. "It's okay, Harry," Edward said, "this secret will not hurt you, it's just if people found out our secret, they would want to hurt us."

Harry made a face at that, he couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt his new family, but he doubted anyone could hurt them with Emmett around. He smiled to himself at that thought and snuggled into his new daddy's chest. "I promise not to say anything."

"Do you remember the Goblins that were here and helped us yesterday?" Harry nodded his head at Carlisle's question.

"Yes sir, they said that magic was real and I was a wizard," he whispered shrinking back into Emmett and wondering if he was going to get a beating for magic actually being real when he was told it wasn't.

"Yes that is true, you are a wizard, a very brave and strong wizard. And your parents were a witch and wizard too."

"They were killed by a bad wizard. Am I a bad wizard? Is that why I was left with the Dursley's?" From the look on Harry's face, everyone could tell that he thought he was. "No Harry, you are not a bad wizard, you are a very good wizard. The Dursley's were bad people, and they did not deserve the treasure that is you, Harry." Rosalie said and then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Harry sighed, and scooted over, so he was sitting half on Emmett and half on Rosalie, causing the family to giggle softly at the tiny boy trying to be on the two of them equally when Emmett was so big.

"Okay," Harry replied, and then added, "are you wizards too?"

"No Harry, we are Vampires," Alice blurted out. Harry just looked at Alice and then the rest of the family with a quizzical face. "Vampires are immortals, we are turned from human by another Vampire with a bite. Our kind, have venom, instead of blood, and if we decided to turn another we just bite them, and our venom does the job.

After an hour of discussing Vampires, what kinds there were and the difference between vegetarian Vampires and none, Harry was pretty sure he finally understood what they were talking about. Really all he cared about was the fact that his family only drank from animals and didn't hurt people, unless by accident, like with Uncle Vernon. Edward was actually shocked that the little boy had taken it so well and even understood most of what was said, and not one thought of them biting him entered the little one's mind.

They all knew that Harry would probably ask more questions the older he got, but for now, he was content to stay with Emmett and Rosalie while being surrounded by his new family.

"Harry?" Alice called, "I'm going shopping today for last minute things before we leave, is there anything that you want?" Harry looked up at Alice, the shock plain on his face as he tried to comprehend being asked if he, Harry, the freak, wanted something. His little hands clutched together as his eyes began to sting.

"It's okay little man," Emmett whispered to him and turned Harry around so his new daddy could cradle him to his chest, while still allowing Rosalie to run her fingers through his hair.

"What is it, Edward, why is he so upset?" Rosalie asked, her voice getting slightly hysterical even at the low tone.

"He is just shocked that someone would ask him if he wanted something, he has never, in all the time he can remember, been asked or given anything. It's a little overwhelming."

"No thank you," he whispered, before burying his head in his daddy's chest.

"Well," Emmett said, "how about we get some outside shoes on your feet and your mummy and I take you for a run. Would you like that little man?" Harry nodded his head, still buried in Emmett's chest, a small smile on his face, and he thought about how lucky he was now since his new mummy rescued him.

After Harry changed his shoes, Rosalie and Emmett took turns running with Harry through the trees, and the young boy had never had so much fun in his life. He felt free and protected and loved all at the same time as the wind whipped through his hair. Emmett would often show off his strength to Harry by pulling up a tree from its roots and tossing it away like it was a feather, causing the young boy to giggle. It was these shows of strength, along with the love and attention he was shown that made Harry feel so special and safe, he knew it was right when he first laid eyes on Emmett, no one could harm him while he was with his new daddy or mummy.

It took a week to get settled into the new house; Harry was excited to be moving so far away from his Aunt and Uncle, the only thing he didn't like was the cold. He never understood why he didn't feel the cold from his mummy and daddy, or any of his new family, but he felt it when it was cold outside. And it was really cold in Alaska.

He was also still unsure around the new people, they had eyes like his family and his grandpa, as he had come to call Carlisle, said they were extended family, but Harry just didn't feel comfortable around them at all. Especially after Kate had shocked him.

Harry had been in Emmett's arms when Tania and her family, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen, came to visit. They were all very curious about the young boy and after a quick and quiet conversation about his past and now being Rosalie and Emmett's son; they were introduced to Harry.

He had tried to be brave and shook hands with Tania first, who seemed more interested in Edward than Harry, as that thought flittered through his mind he swore he heard Edward chuckle and was sure of it when the man winked at him as he looked over to him. That caused Harry to giggle, as he remembered Edward could read his mind.

Carmen had been very nice and had leaned in to kiss his cheek and tell him how handsome she thought he was. Harry blushed and buried his head back into Emmett's chest. Eleazar and Irina had looked him over and with a gruff hello moved on to talk to the other members of the family, causing Harry to become uptight and a little frightened. So by the time Kate had walked over to say hello and shake his hand, her gift and his magic had interacted, and Kate's natural defences had come out and shocked the poor boy before his magic had retaliated and thrown her across the room. The Denali Coven had quickly gone into attack mode as the Cullen's had gathered around Emmett and Harry, in defence mode, while Emmett tried to calm down his now crying son.

Kate had risen from the floor, with her hands raised in front of her, "sorry guys, my fault, I shocked the poor little lad, by accident. Not really sure what happened, but yeah, anyway, my fault completely. Is he all right, Emmett?" The Denali Coven stood as the Cullen's relaxed and tried to find out how Harry was doing. In the quiet, they could hear him crying softly as he was trying to speak.

"Was I bad daddy, is that why the lady punished me?" It was heartbreaking to hear the little boy talk like it was all his fault instead of the accident it was.

"No buddy, it was just an accident, remember how we told you that some Vampires have extra abilities?" Emmett asked Harry as he moved to sit on the couch so he could cradle Harry while looking him in the eye.

" Like how you're really strong, and mummy is really pretty, and Edward can read my mind and Alice can see the future, and Jasper can make me sleepy, and Grandma loves so much, and Grandpa is really smart and helps people?" Harry asked, and even though his voice was so soft everybody could hear the passion in his voice as he talked about his family.

"Well sort of kiddo, you see, mummy, me, grandma and grandpa don't have any special abilities, only Jasper, Alice and Edward, but I'm glad you think we do have." Harry shook his head as he looked at Emmett in the eye.

"But you are really strong daddy, and no one is as pretty as mummy..." Emmett put his finger over Harry's lips and smiled at him widely.

"Okay kiddo, if you say so. But what I mean is how Alice and Edward and Jasper can do special things," he paused for Harry as the young boy thought it over and nodded but added, "but you are all still special," in a quiet whisper, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well, sweetheart," Rosalie took over from her seat next to her husband and son, "Kate here can shock people with a touch. And Eleazar can tell if people have abilities and what they are."

"Oh," Harry said as he laid his head on Emmett's chest and yawned.

After that Harry was very cautious around them, except for Carmen, he really liked her. Kia had come with the Goblins who were going to ward the house the next day and checked Harry over, she found him to be progressing nicely, stocked up his potion supply and promised to be back to check on him in a few weeks. There were no after effects from Kate's shock and it, seemed now that Harry had experienced it once for a few seconds before his magic stepped in, she wouldn't be able to hurt him again. Kia had been very careful to make sure.

Time moved on in the Cullen house, and Harry grew stronger and more confident every day around his new family. He still didn't like strangers much and preferred to keep close to his mummy and daddy, but would occasionally allow one of the other Cullens to hold him. They all enjoyed the time when Harry would choose them to spend time with. Over the months Alice had learned not to buy too much for Harry because it overwhelmed him. He had toys that he barely touched, but his bear was rarely out of his arms. Jasper had started to read with Harry, the little boy could already read some things, again they believe his magic helped so he could read the list and do the chores to save himself from a beating. All the Cullens had come up with special things to do with Harry and it, had become routine, and the amount of time he would spend with each member was increasing as the months wore on.

His favourite activity was still being held as his mummy or daddy ran really fast, though it was the time that Edward took him running that made Edward his very favourite Cullen that wasn't his mummy or daddy. Edward was fast, so fast Harry got a little dizzy the first time he ran with Edward. His mummy had yelled at Edward for a few seconds before Harry had laughed like no one had ever heard him laugh before and clapped his hands. "More," he demanded, something that still shocked the Cullens, "more Edward."

So now when he went running he nearly always went in Edwards' arms.

Time scooted forward as it always did, but it moved too fast for the Cullen's as July 31st rolled around and Harry had his 4th birthday and first ever party. Alice was trying her hardest to be as understated as possible, which for her was not easy at all and her family applauded her restraint. Though on the morning of his birthday, when Rosalie and Emmett brought him downstairs, he burst into tears when he saw the balloons, party hats and presents laid out all for him. Even with Jasper's soothing waves and his mummy and daddy's soothing words it still took almost an hour to calm him down.

After he had opened all his gifts, with shy smiles and muffled giggles through tears, Harry started to relax more than ever with his new family. And for the first time ever, he asked for something, thinking it was okay to do so on this day, his birthday since everyone had made such a big deal about him.

"Edward," he called quietly and waiting until the man in question moved to his side. He then buried his head into Emmett's chest and turned slightly so his mouth wasn't blocked by the hulk of a chest his daddy had, "would you please take me for a run?" he asked, his voice meek and his face flushed with embarrassment and a little fear.

Edward smiled and ran his hand through Harry's hair gently, "I would like nothing more than to take you for a run, my little treasure," he answered, and Harry giggled. He loved all the pet names each of his family had for him. He was Edward's little treasure, his mummy and daddy's little man and sweetheart, he was Alice's angel pie and Jasper's handsome boy and his grandpa's little genius and his grandma's most precious. But they all mixed and matched their pet names and there were plenty more, these where his favourites and the ones used most often. All together they made him slowly feel he was worth something.

Edward held out his arms to Harry, and with a quick look at his parents, Harry moved to Edward and wrapped his little arms around Edward's neck. "Will everyone come with us?" Harry whispered in Edward's ear, though everyone heard.

"If you want them to, precious," which caused Harry to smile even more. Besides his mummy and daddy's pet names for him, being called precious made his little heart fill with joy. His little nod of the head had everyone up and ready to go.

"Hang on, I have to get you dressed for a run, little man," his daddy said as he moved to pluck Harry from Edward to take him upstairs to change into his warm running clothes. Harry made a little impatient noise as he was removed from Edward's arms and then squeaked and hid his face, covering his head with his hands.

Everyone in the room stilled to an unnatural degree, before Edward, the first to move, went to Harry's side and ran his fingers through his hair. "No one is ever going to hurt you, sweetheart, you never have to worry about saying what you're feeling or even becoming annoyed. We all love you very much." With each word and each touch, Harry slowly relaxed and sighed into his daddy's chest. Sometimes he felt so stupid, he didn't want to lose what he had now, but he couldn't help how he sometimes reacted, even though he tried. "We know sweet baby, how hard it is for you, and you don't have to worry, we will never get upset over things you can't help."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and cried softly when Edward kissed him on the forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. Now do you still want to go for a run or would you like to lay down first for a while? Its been a busy morning." Emmett asked while Rosalie was being held by Esme so the boys could handle Harry, much to the blonde's annoyance.

Harry yawned, and mumbled into Emmett's chest, "I, um, a nap, please. But you will take me running after won't you, Edward?" Harry's voice even though soft held a sense of desperation and pleading to it, that broke their hearts.

"I promise Harry," Edward said and kissed his head again. "Who do you want to take you for your nap. They always asked after the third week, when Harry had unexpectedly wanted to nap with Jasper while being read to. It had been a surprise when Edward had quietly told them what little Harry had wanted but refused to ask for. It wasn't often he chose someone other than Rosalie or Emmett, but after that time he was always given a choice.

"Daddy," he whispered and curled into Emmett and yawned again.

"Okay little man, let's get you to bed."

As Harry napped upstairs with Emmett, the rest of the family discussed his progress. "He is coming along nicely, I've noticed that his regressions have become fewer and fewer as time goes on. And how wonderful that he asked for something," Carlisle said, a small smile on his face, his eyes shining with the pride he felt for how far Harry had come in such a short time.

"I still worry, it breaks my heart watching the struggles he has to go through because of those disgusting relatives of his," Rosalie sneered, "It's a pity I didn't get to kill the woman too."

"You have to admit he is doing well though, Rosalie," Jasper said, "he lets others tuck him in, and he is starting to spend more and more time with others of us, instead of just clinging to you and Emmett." Jasper paused before a small smile touched his lips, "he has taken quite the shine to Edward too."

"I think that's because I was there the first day with Rosalie," then it was Edwards turn to smile, "plus I run fast, he seems to love going as fast as possible."

The family spend the rest of Harry's nap time in discussion, while Emmett watched over his little boy, running his hand through Harry's hair while he slept. He had never thought he would have the chance to become a dad, he knew how much Rosalie wanted to be a mother, but he had just pushed it aside as something that would never be since he became a Vampire.

But now, his heart burst with love for the little boy that had wormed his way into all their hearts. It took a lot to change a Vampire, and once that change was made it was permanent. Harry was theirs, and nothing would change that. The love and pride he had for his son were tangible. The only way he could begin to describe it was the way he felt about Rosalie, he loved them both with every particle that was in him, and he would lay down his life in a second to keep them safe.

Family, it had become one of his favourite words. He was startled out of his thoughts as Harry began to squirm around next to him. The little boy would always seek out the person next to him before he would open his eyes. Rosalie had told him that it was Harry's way of making sure he hadn't dreamed them all up. His little hand reached out and attached itself to Emmett's arm and he, wriggled his way over until he was plastered to Emmett's side. Only then did he open his eyes.

"Hey little man, did you sleep well?" Emmett asked as Harry raised himself up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He nodded to Emmett, and then his eyes opened wide, and he turned to his dad.

"I'm sorry I made a fuss, daddy?" He whispered and then hung his head. Emmett placed a finger under Harry's chin and lifted gently, so his son was looking him in the eye.

"You, my little treasure, have nothing to be sorry for. You did absolutely nothing wrong. We all get annoyed at times in our life, and you have every right to express it. Understand?" Harry looked at his dad for a long time, searching for what Emmett wasn't sure, but finally, he nodded and smiled slightly before wrapping his arms around his dad.

"I love you, daddy," he whispered, causing Emmett's heart to leap into his throat and tears that would never come to prick at his eyes. Harry had never said that before, to anyone and Emmett was astounded that he was first. He was also sure that Rosalie would be gutted but happy.

"I love you too, little man, more than words can express." Harry pulled back and smiled widely at his daddy before doing something else new, he leaned up and kissed his daddy's cheek. By the time Emmett had Harry dressed and headed downstairs, he was walking on clouds. He couldn't remember ever being this happy, except for when he had met his Rosalie.

The family were all smiles as they saw them come down, having heard little Harry and Emmett. Rosalie was just as Emmett had thought she was a cross between happy and sad, but was smiling brightly at her son.

Harry held his arms out for her, it was almost like he could feel what she was feeling and he hugged her close and kissed her cheek when she took him then whispered, "I love you, mummy," Like Emmett, Rosalie had never felt anything like this before, she had dreamed of having a baby, and having moments like this and now she was living it, it was beyond her expectations.

"I love you too, sweetheart, so so much, more than words can even say. You are the most precious thing in the world to me." Harry had tears in his eyes and slowly spilling down his cheeks as he smiled at his mummy. He felt so full up inside he could barely breathe. He had a mummy and daddy that loved him and he, felt, for the first time he could remember, complete.

"Can we go for a run now?" he asked, and everyone chuckled.

Chapter 4

Harry's laughter could be heard as Edward flew through the trees, the little boy cradled in his arms protectively. Since his 4th birthday, running with Edward had become a very common occurrence, though Harry complained about being carried.

He felt like he was a big boy, now that he had turned 5, and he wanted to ride on their backs, not be carried like a baby, but no one would listen. The family, on the other hand, were delighted that Harry complained at all, it was the only thing he ever got cranky about and they loved it. Slowly but surely he was coming around, becoming more open with what he wanted. Though much to Alice's annoyance he still would not ask for things, like clothing and toys, he had only just started to let them know when he was hungry.

Thanks to all the food and rest he got, and with the help of Kia, Harry was now the acceptable weight and height for a boy his age. To his family, he was perfect.

The Goblins and Carlisle had been keeping track of his money, and the state of affairs in the Wizarding World. It hadn't taken long for the Goblins to get a trial for Sirius Black and for the truth to come out, the Wizarding population had been outraged that this could happen and an extensive look into all the trials came about. Every trial had during that time was redone, this time with veritaserum and the findings were astounding. They found a few innocent people had been locked away, and that many many Death Eaters had been set free with a bribe here and an 'I was under the Imperious curse' defence.

The most scandalous was a Pureblood by the name of Lucius Malfoy. That was quickly rectified, and he was, currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

The worst of it was how many officials had been bribed and the fact that the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement departments had broken his son out of Azkaban and replaced him with Barty Jr's own dying mother, polyjuiced to look like her son. This also brought new protections to the prison, with all prisoners being tested for the potion.

All the secrets of the aftermath of the war were finally being revealed to the public. The Goblins had even released the facts about Harry Potter being abandoned with muggles by Albus Dumbledore and systematically being abused until he was rescued by his now adopted Mother and Father. A medical report of all the injuries sustained by the muggles was also released, and Carlisle was satisfied to hear the Headmaster, even after a few years, was still receiving something called Howlers, that Ragnok described to him causing him to chuckle. It did not help that it was also added that Harry Potter was now out of the country and safe, and it was believed that he may never return to Britain because of all the bad memories.

People understood, but they were heartbroken.

Sirius, on the other hand, wanted to be with his Godson and was on a strict regiment to help him recover from the hell of Azkaban. He was told in detail, with the permission of the Cullens, all about Harry and the progress he was making and was even sent photographs. He was devastated that his actions had caused so much pain to the most precious thing in his life.

He promised to be better for Harry and was told Harry would need someone to teach him about the Wizarding World, his responsibilities as a Lord and how to control his magic. He had had a few bouts of accidental magic, but nothing the Cullens were worried about, they were made of sturdy stuff so they could withstand anything he threw at them, besides fire. It was rather funny to see Vampires running around with multicoloured hair, or polka dotted skin though, and Alice made sure she had plenty of pictures to show Harry when he was older since she was the only one to come out unscathed so far, thanks to her visions.

The Minister, someone by the name of Bagnold was removed from office, and they were waiting to vote in the new Minister, people were pretty sure it would be someone by the name of Fudge, if he were ready, since if it weren't for the scandal, Bagnold would have been re-elected. Sirius was hoping that with a new Minister, they could do something about Magical Creature reform since his best friend was a werewolf. Either way, Remus Lupin was going to help instruct Harry on his magic, and they were both looking forward to meeting Prongs Jr.

Harry was told about Sirius, his Godfather and how he was wronged and kept away from him, but Harry was only concerned he would be taken away from his mummy, daddy and family. After they had explained to him that no one could ever take him away from the Cullens, Harry was okay about meeting his Godfather when he had fully recovered from his time in the prison.

It had taken a while but Sirius was now ready to meet the most precious thing in the world to him, and only prayed that Harry would forgive him for his mistakes. Harry, on the other hand, was very nervous about meeting someone who knew his real mummy and daddy, and knew him when he was just a little baby. He didn't have many memories of his mummy and daddy, but a few stuck out like he remembered going really fast on a broom with his daddy, it was why he loved to go fast. He remembers red hair and green eyes, he remembered a scruffy dog and something about moons. But that was all.

"Sirius, settle down, if you are this jumped up you will scare Harry," Lupin said as the man in question paced constantly while checking his watch and looking out for the Goblin to arrive. He had finally been cleared, he was in perfect health, mentally and physically. He loved the Goblins, it had taken them half the time it would have taken St Mungos to get him well. He had never been more grateful for the Cullens, not only had they rescued his Godson, they had cultivated such a relationship with the Goblins that it benefited Harry and now him.

"What if he doesn't like me, or doesn't want to get to know me. What if he tells me to go away and he never wants to see me again," Sirius' breath came out in harsh pants as he finished his rant, but he was interrupted by a pleasant voice.

"Harry is a sweet, caring, wonderful boy, Lord Black, he will be thrilled to have you in his life, just as soon as he gets used to you. My name is Carlisle and I am, well Harry calls me Grandpa, but we try to dissuade that from happening in public, as you can imagine." Carlisle ended with a chuckle which Sirius added too after looking at the incredibly handsome man standing in front of him that did not look a day over 30. "There are just a few things I thought to warn you about before we get going. We have guest rooms for you to stay in or you can use the other house we have not too far from our own, the choice is yours."

"We would be honoured to stay with you, Carlisle, and please call me Sirius, and this is Remus." Carlisle had stiffened slightly but relaxed quickly, unlike Remus who was still on guard, his werewolf senses going into overdrive.

"Calm Remus," Sirius said as he laid his hand on the werewolves arm. Remus shook himself slightly and tried to reel in his natural instincts.

"I'm sorry, it's just rather more difficult than I thought, to control the natural urges," Remus said as he offered his hand to Carlisle.

"Trust me, if any, we understand. My children are tested every day, with the diet we choose."

"Ah that's right, the Goblins did say, you only drink animal blood. That must be hard." Sirius remarked, rather impressed and a little unnerved. They had never come across vampires like these before.

"Anyway, as I was saying there are a few things that you must remember when interacting with young Harry. He is still a little traumatised by the events of his past, though is doing much better with our family. We were so proud when he started to ask for things, not a big deal to most, but a huge stepping stone for us. He still does not react well to strangers and takes a while to get to know them, which means he will probably not wish to be alone with you for a long while. He still refuses to be alone with any of the Denali clan, even Carmen and he adores her."

"Okay, anything else," Sirius said, very anxious to see his Godson.

"No sudden movements when you are around him, no raising of your hands or kicking of your feet, do not under any circumstances raise your voices, and always try to be as calm as possible. In time these things should change, but for now, this is what needs to be done." Carlisle said.

Sirius started to mumble under his breath, but both Remus and Carlisle caught it with their hearing. "Kill those bastards that did this to my Godson. Kill the Ministry for taking me away from him and Dumbledore for not allowing me to take Harry in the first place."

"The Goblins tell me that the Ministry is in for a rough ride, with the lawsuits headed their way, as is this Dumbledore fellow, since he had the power to grant you a trial but did nothing. The Goblins believe it is because he wanted Harry away from the magical world and raised ignorant of his title and heritage. As for Vernon Dursley, he is dead, Rosalie lost control and broke his neck when she saw him beating Harry. The rest of the family, the Goblins, took care of."

"Shall we get going?" Receiving nods and smiles, Carlisle pulled out the portkey that Ragnok had given him and when they all touched it, he activated it. They landed gracefully in the backyard of the Cullen residence, only to be surrounded by snarling vampires.

Alice was confused when Carlisle just disappeared, well he didn't disappear but he became hazy like he was blinking in and out of existence. It made the Seer very uncomfortable. She was becoming more and more unnerved, when they heard a noise in the backyard and then the smell took over their senses and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were in the yard surrounding the one that smelt like the enemy, while Rosalie and Esme guarded Harry, who at this point was shaking at the scene before him. He was trying very hard not to cry, but he was so scared, he had never seen his family act like this before and he, knew there was only one reason for it, danger. They were protecting him and their territory.

The environment suddenly changed again, drastically, and Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a choked sob, almost of relief as he felt his family calm. "Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm here, mummy won't let anything hurt you, remember," Rosalie whispered soothingly into his ear as she rubbed his back gently.

"I know mummy, I was just scared for daddy and the family," Harry replied through hiccups. Emmett was by his side in a second and took Harry from Rosalie's arms, covering the little boys face in kisses before pulling him close.

"Don't worry little man, daddy can take care of himself. Besides I would never do anything that would take me away from you." Harry smiled a watery smile at his daddy and hugged him close. He honestly felt like the luckiest boy in the world and had the best mummy and daddy ever.

"What happened?" He asked as he got himself under control, which was very easy in his daddy's arms. He was so big and strong, it still amazed Harry.

"It's just your Godfather Harry and his friend. His friend is a werewolf, and you remember how vampires and werewolves get along. It takes a moment for our brains to override the natural defences in place when we catch that scent in our territory." Emmett said as he sat down with Harry on his lap.

"Oh, is it going to be okay? I don't want anyone to suffer just for me." Harry said, his little voice soft and sweet, always concerned about others.

"It will be fine, sweetheart, we just had to get over the initial shock. It was a little worse since it seems Alice can't see the wolf and he blocks her visions of anyone with him." Emmett added. "Now, do you think you are up to meeting your Godfather and his friend?"

"I'm ready," Harry said, then whispered to his daddy, "don't put me down, please."

"Wouldn't dream of it, till you tell me otherwise," Emmett said and kissed the top of his head, before indicating to let the others in.

Sirius and Remus made their way inside, and Carlisle lead them to the couch across from where Harry was perched on Emmett's lap, his face buried sideways in his daddy's chest, so he could see what was going on but still remained mostly hidden from the new people. He still didn't like meeting new people.

"Harry," Emmett said, "I would like you to meet, your Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, and his friend werewolf Remus Lupin." Harry giggled at the way his daddy said werewolf and flourished his hand towards the man. Emmett leaned down and kissed Harry's messy hair, glad to make him laugh, and chuckled himself at the werewolves pout.

Harry turned his head a bit more and said a quiet, "Hi," with a little wave and then burrowed back into his daddy's warm, safe chest.

"Hello Harry, it's so great to see you again." This got Harry's attention, and he sat up straight on his daddy's lap and faced Sirius.

"Have we meet before?" he asked as he studied the man in front of him. Something about him was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Well," Sirius said, "you were more fond of me when I was in a different form," and with that Sirius turned into Padfoot. Everyone around them was first shocked at the man turning into an animal and second at the reaction it got out of Harry. He squealed with delight and jumped down from his daddy and ran to the dog, wrapping his arms around its neck and squeezing tightly.

"Oh Padfoot, I remember you, you let me ride on you and daddy would hold on to me so I wouldn't fall." The images ran through Harry's mind, thick and fast, as he recalled spending time with his favourite dog and how he would sometimes cry when the dog would turn into his Uncle Sirius.

Edward chuckled at some of the thoughts going through the little boys' mind but stopped short when Harry's mind took a different turn. The little boy let go of the dog and ran back to his daddy, curling around him and sobbing softly, "you will always be my daddy, won't you?" he sobbed out as he held on to Emmett, the memories of his real daddy and Emmett moving through his mind, confusing him. "I know I had another one, but..." he started to cry in earnest as he thought he might lose what he had now. Harry could remember a few things about his original family, as they had come to call them, but at the forefront of his mind were his family that rescued him, kept him safe and promised to never leave him. The Cullens surrounded Harry and were trying to comfort him the best they could as the little boy cried himself into a fitful sleep, and dreamed about his different families, his little mind trying to reconcile them all.

"What happened, Edward?" Emmett asked as he rubbed his son's back trying to soothe him to sleep.

"He kept having memories of his father with Sirius and, he remembered being happy and laughing and being loved like he is now, and then he remembered the Dursleys. He is having a hard time putting it all together, it's a lot for a little boy. His body decided to shut down and let his sleeping mind try to help. He feels like he is being disloyal to us, his new family if he loves his birth mother and father."

"We will have to talk to him when he wakes up and let him know that is not the case. He needs to feel free to love his parents and remember them well, after all, from what we have gathered, they gave their lives for Harry. We should honour that." Rosalie stated. She has so much respect for any parent that would sacrifice themselves for their child because she would do the same, she would give up everything for Harry. She would make sure her little man understood that completely.

She turned to the new men in the house, "Sirius?" at his nod she continued, "do you have pictures, mementoes of his time with his parents, anything that you can remember that we can share with him. The Goblins said something about a pensive or pensieve something like that, that is used to view memories, do you have one of those, or know where we can get one, so we can share those things with Harry?"

Sirius was smiling at this turn of events, he was not sure if these people would allow him to talk to Harry about the Potters, but he had never been so happy to be wrong. "There is a pensieve at Potter Manor, the Potters ancestral family home, there should be a lot of valuable stuff in there, to remind Harry of his family, but I think it is probably best to wait until he claims his Lordship before he discovers the family journals."

"Do you know how to get to Potter Manor?" Carlisle asked. Sirius thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, it seems I do. I would have thought it would have gone into lockdown after James and Lily's death. Personally, I still don't know why they were hiding in Godric Hollow when Potter Manor was so much more secure. I tried to talk them into using Potter Manor, and Lily agreed with me, it took a while for both of us to convince James, but they were going to move a week after the attack happened. I was iffy about Peter and still don't understand how I decided to make him the secret keeper. I never would have put them in danger that way, I knew I was the safest option because I would have died before I betrayed them. A lot of it doesn't make sense to me and I'm still trying to figure it out." Sirius shook his head, and Remus looked at him funny. "Anyway, I went off on a rant there, Potter Manor, yes I can go there, but I would have to take Harry with me, to give all of you access to it."

"How about we talk to Harry about it tomorrow, maybe we can spend some time in Potter Manor so Harry can live amongst his parent's things, it may help him somewhat. Sirius, where exactly is Potter Manor?"

"It's in Scotland. Actually, it's close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why?"

"Just hoping it wasn't in England. Still not sure how Harry will cope with going to Scotland as it is so close to England, but let's discuss it with him." Rosalie said as she looked up at the stairs. She could hear Harry stir and knew Emmett would be bringing him down shortly.

Harry stretched out on the bed as he woke, feeling quite refreshed from his nap. He didn't often nap anymore, only when he got too emotional. He felt the strong arms of his daddy wrap around him, and he sighed in contentment. "How are you feeling little man?"

"Better," Harry replied as he sat up and cuddled into his daddy's side. He loved the feeling of being in his daddy's arms. He honestly felt like nothing could touch him while there. All the Cullens were strong, but his daddy was above all the rest. He was stronger than anyone he had ever known, but he was kind and gentle, and Harry felt loved above all else.

"Good, kiddo, cause everyone is waiting downstairs, and they want to talk to you about something important, and kinda exciting." Harry sighed again, not looking forward to facing every one after his breakdown earlier, so he just clung to his daddy and let himself be carried downstairs.

Rosalie rose from her seat and met Emmett and Harry at the bottom of the stairs. She hugged them both to her and whispered in Harry's ear, "It's okay sweetheart, please believe me when I tell you, I want you to remember your birth parents because, without them, we wouldn't have you." She smiled at her little boy and then pulled him in so she could kiss his forehead.

"Thanks mummy," he whispered and awkwardly rested his head on her shoulder while still being held by his daddy. Rosalie ended the hug and lead them over to the couch to sit.

"We have been talking while you were sleeping," Rosalie began, "and we discovered that there is a special device called a Pensieve, which allows people to view memories."

"Like watching Television?" Harry asked.

"Yes, very similar," Sirius said.

"There is one of these things at your families ancestral home, and we were wondering if you would like to go stay there for a while so you could get to know your birth family better?" Harry started to shake his head wildly.

"No, no no no no. I don't want to go away from you, you promised I would never have to leave, you promised, you promised," Harry repeated over and over as he got himself worked up.

"Oh baby no," Emmett said as he rubbed his back, "we would all go, together, as a family." Harry stared at him for a long while, tears streaking his cheeks as he watched his daddy. Finally, he nodded and breathed out, relieved.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he clung to Emmett, trying to control his breathing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I just should have explained it better," Sirius said, "that is the second time I have upset you today." He shook his head sadly at Harry.

"It's okay," Harry said, but he kept his eyes low and nestled further into Emmett's embrace.

"We should explain, Harry," Carlisle continued, "that Potter Manor is in Scotland, so even though it is not in England it is close." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Manor? Like a castle? My house is a castle?" Harry had visions of drawbridges and dragons, like the fairy tales Jasper would read to him sometimes. Edward laughed at the visions in his mind from Harry.

"Yes, just like a castle, except I don't think there are dragons in the castle, even though we know dragons in the magic world are real, I don't think your family kept them as pets," Edward said.

"Oh," Harry said and looked slightly disappointed.

"So would you like to go?" Esme asked.

"We are all going, everyone, Grandma, Grandpa, Alice, Jasper, Edward, mummy and daddy?" Harry asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, sweetheart, we would all go with you, there is no way we would let you go anywhere we couldn't follow you," Rosalie said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay," Harry said.

Everyone moved at once, Carlisle to the Floo to call Ragnok for assistance and everyone else to get packed up. Ragnok popped into the house a few minutes after being called and had the Heir ring for Harry, which was also a port key to all the Potter properties. They were waiting for Harry to get more settled before giving him the ring, but he would need it to provide access to his family to the Manor.

"Potter Manor has been unoccupied for quite some time, but has been kept functioning by the family elves, so you will have to prepare Harry for the fact that they will be there and answer to him. Also, I think you will find that the forest that is included in the property wards are well stocked with wildlife so you will have no problem hunting and you will not have to be careful about not being seen." Carlisle smiled at this, Harry loved to see them out in the sunshine so this would be wonderful. "I have sent word to the elves to let them know that Master Harry would be arriving today and that they should have everything ready for him and his guests. I informed then that seven of you were Vampires and Harry's adopted family, and that his Godfather, Sirius Black would be with you and longtime family friend and werewolf Remus Lupin. Now normally the wards would recognise Emmett and Rosalie because they legally adopted Harry, but since they are vampires, we are just not sure how the wards will work."

"Would you mind coming with us, Ragnok, and taking a look at the wards, to see if they need strengthening or if there are any weaknesses. It is always better to be safe than sorry."

"Of course, I will go back to the bank and get my best warders, and meet you back here. We would be unable to access the Manor without little Harry." With that Ragnok popped away, and Carlisle went to inform them all as to what they would be doing, once they had finished packing, and covering the furniture since they would only need their clothes.

"Harry, come here for a moment please," Carlisle said, gesturing for the boy to come to him. Harry walked over to his grandpa, with a smile on his face and was promptly picked up and placed in his lap. "I have something for you, this is a ring that you would have been given by your birth parents. It's called an Heir ring, and what it does is, it lets people know that you are the Heir to the Potter line and it also acts as a port key to your various properties that your family, and now you, own. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so, I put this ring on, and I can take us to the Manor or any other place that I now own, right?"

"That's right, Harry. Also when we get to the Manor, I was to inform you that there will be little creatures there, known as House Elves. Now what they do is, they take care of their owners, like make them food, clean the house, all that sort of stuff. From what I understand from Ragnok, all Lords have House Elves and some of the richer members of the Wizarding world do too. It is supposed to be a privilege to own them. They are very loyal to their masters, but it is also a sort of two-way relationship. Apparently, elves need to bond to a strong wizard to keep them alive. Their magic thrives off of their owners magic, so to speak. Do you understand so far?"

"Uh huh, I have House Elves, and they will take care of me and the properties. Also, they need me to live." Harry said, looking amazed at all this new information.

"Correct, Harry, apparently your elves have been sustaining themselves through your magic while waiting for you to call for them, but since you didn't know you had them, you couldn't. Had someone told you, you could have called them to... never mind about that...all you have to know is that they are very loyal to you and will be very excited to see you. So you may have to brace yourself when we get to the Manor, some might be a bit enthusiastic." Sirius said, trying to shake the fact that if someone had told him about his elves, he would have been saved a lot of pain.

Harry also guessed what his Godfather was alluding too, and for the first time, he could remember something boiled in his belly that made him feel funny. He wasn't sure what the emotion was, but it made him feel almost queasy. Jasper was by his side in a second, and he felt the feeling slip away, making him feel so much better. "What was that Jasper?" he asked, knowing the empath would know.

"That was anger, Harry. You were very mad, do you want to tell me what you were thinking to make you react like that. I've never felt that from you before." Jasper was smiling, and Harry couldn't understand why and his confusion was plain to see. "It's perfectly normal to feel anger Harry, we all feel it from time to time. I'm smiling because I'm happy you have finally decided it's okay to be angry about something."

Harry laughed a little at Jasper's explanation but decided to answer him. "I thought, if someone had told me I have Elves, I could have called them and not had to suffer before." Harry refused to say the names of the people that had hurt him, he preferred to pretend they never existed. He knew his Uncle was dead and he knew his Aunt had gotten off from the charges of murdering him, and had regained custody of his cousin. But that was all he knew and all he wanted to know as long as they were nowhere near him.

Jasper was impressed, Harry had never shown anger at his relatives before, but now he was angry at his situation and mad that someone had kept him ignorant of things that could have helped him sooner. They had been impressed the first time Harry had shown impatience, he had not reacted well to it, but it was something. It had taken a while for Harry to show anything other than fear and panic. He then showed contentment, love, happiness and then impatience, annoyance and excitement. Now they could add anger to the list. It was all signs their precious boy was healing.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Edward asked as he moved over to sit next to Carlisle and Harry crawled into his lap. Harry turned to face the group, his back leaning against Edward's chest and his head resting on Edward's shoulder. He liked sitting like that, Edward always made him feel happy and content.

"We are just waiting on Ragnok then we will be off. Does everybody have everything?" Carlisle asked.

A round of yes' were heard and then they all sat and waited for the Goblin to return so they could head to Potter Manor.

Chapter 5

Harry squeaked and hid his face in his daddy's chest, as the portkey activated. He felt dizzy and was glad he was in his daddy's arms or he was sure he would have fallen over, as it was, he was trying very hard to stop his stomach from rolling. “Okay there, little man?” His daddy asked him as he ruffled his hair. All Harry could do was nod with a grimace on his face. Ragnok handed Harry a potion, “drink this Harry, it will make you feel better,” he said, his voice had a grating grunt like sound to it that always made Harry smile. He drunk the potion and sighed in relief as the sick feeling left him.

“Thank you, Ragnok,” Harry said as he smiled at the goblin.

“What do we do now?” Carlisle asked as they stood in front of a massive gate. They could see nothing beyond they gate as they knew they wouldn't until they were added to the wards.

“Young Harry just needs to place his hand on the gate, and it will open up and let us in,” Ragnok said.

“That doesn't seem too safe,” Emmett stated as he held Harry closer to him, “anyone could snatch Harry and make him open the gate.”

The goblin smiled at Emmett, “only someone with a death wish would do such a thing, the wards are attuned to the Potter blood and will. They read Harry's magic and intent, and if someone tried to force Harry to let them enter, the wards would allow Harry through and then blow the unwanted party back through the wards, causing as much damage as possible. It is very rare to survive such a thing.”

The smile Emmett gave at that comment was just as unnerving as the one currently on the goblins faces. He would really love to see something like that, only the thought of Harry having to be captured and used stopped any thought of actually seeing it happen.

Emmett helped Harry place his hand on the gate, the space around them seemed to crackle as a light surrounded the people standing outside the gate; there was a brief flash, and the gate creaked open. The site before them had most of the people gasp, as the huge castle came into view. Harry tugged on Emmett shirt "daddy can you run up to the castle." Emmett smiled down at Harry and then turned to the rest of the family, "you heard the boy," giggling could be heard as Emmett took off towards the castle's doors closely followed by his family. Not to be outdone Sirius, Remus and the goblin's apparated getting to the doors at the same time as the Cullen's.

"Can I put you down now Harry," Emmett asked. He couldn't help but smile as Harry looked at him with those trusting eyes and nodded his consent, "remember though what the goblin's told you about the elves. They may even try to hug you," Harry giggled at the look on his daddy's face but shuddered slightly at the thought of the little creatures touching him.

As soon as they walked through the door, loud pops could be heard echoing through the entryway. Nine elves took one look at Harry and dropped to the floor, bowing deeply to their Master. “Master Harry is finally home,” one of the elves said in a tone full of worship and love. Harry stepped back slightly, bumping into his daddy's leg and breathed out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around it.

“Wow,” he whispered as one of the elves rose and stepped forward.

“I am being Fane, Master, Head of the Potter Elves.”

“Hi,” Harry replied and waved, smiling slightly at the little being. He was somewhat cute in an ugly sort of way.

“Would Master like Fane to show you around the castle,” the little elf said while nervously wringing its hands. They had been waiting a long time for Master Harry to come home and it was hard to contain the excitement.

Harry looked up at his dad, and when Emmett nodded, Harry took a deep breath, “that would be nice, thank you, Fane. Oh and this is my daddy Emmett and my mummy Rosalie, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Remus, Sirius, Jasper, Alice, Ragnok and Edward.”

They spent a fair amount of time looking at the large estate, as the elf explained what everything was. The kitchen was huge, and Esme was excited to get to use it, till she saw the little elves that seemed to be guarding their territory. “Would I be able to cook sometimes?” she asked tentatively, the last thing she wanted was to get the elves off side.

“Masters grandma can be cooking with us at times,” one of the elves said but did not look too happy about it.

“Thank you,” Esme waited for the elf to give its name.

“I be Tinky, Miss,” she replied.

“Thank you, Tinky, I have come accustomed to cooking for Harry, and I really do enjoy it.” She smiled at Tinky causing the little elf to smile back.

Harry giggled at how quickly his Grandma made the elf come around, his family really was the best in the whole world. Edward came over and nudged Harry, smiling down at him, before bending down to pick him up, “we feel the same way about you little one,” he said before kissing Harry on top of his always mess hair. Harry giggled again and snuggled into Edward, sighing in contentment as they continued the tour.

“Would Master Harry be liking his own room?” Fane asked as the came across the family suits. Harry had his own room at the Cullen’s, but it was right next to his mummy and daddy's room and had a connecting door, that the family build, just for him. He didn't want to be too far away from his mummy and daddy. He looked at Edward for help, who answered for him.

“He does have his own room, but he would prefer if it connected to his parent's room, he doesn't like to be too far away from Rose and Emmett.” Harry smiled in relief as the elf lead them to the master bedroom.

“This be the room for Master Harry's parents,” Fane said as he pushed open the large double doors and showed them the Master suite, there was a large bed, huge walk-in closet, and en-suite, plus a large fireplace with a couch and table next to it. It reminded then of a fancy hotel suite. Fane walked to the wall at the side of the room, and waved his hand, causing a door to appear. He opened the door, and the others followed him into another spacious room. “This be Master Harry's room, we be setting it up for young Master,” the elf looked down at the floor, his hand worrying his ears, but smiled brightly at Rose's response.

“Oh, it's perfect,” said Rose as she moved over and plucked her son out of Edwards' arms and spun him around the room. To Rose, it was the perfect room for her little prince. A large four poster bed, which was common forever room, a large walk-in and en-suite just like their room, plus it also contained a large toy chest, books shelves lined with children’s books, and a moving mural of a forest, featuring birds, unicorns and the like, there was even a large dragon that would fly in and out of frame blowing fire from time to time. Harry was enraptured with it, squirming down from his mummy's arms to try and follow the animals in the pictures.

They spend the rest of the day getting acquainted with the house and land and finding everyone's rooms. Sirius and Remus even put up silencing charms on their rooms so they could get some privacy from each other, but more than likely so that Remus and Sirius could have a private place to talk without vampire ears picking up their conversations.

Harry's first night in his new room went very well. Any time he woke up his mummy or daddy would be there to comfort him back to sleep.

Chapter 6

Every year Harry Potter Hale Cullen grew surrounded by the love of his family, the stronger he became. He discovered the rich history of the Potters in the wizarding world, and how his mother had grown into such a powerful and talented witch, melding into a world, she was not raised in. He learned all about the Wizengamot, his seat on it and Sirius would discuss how to vote on certain issues before he would vote in proxy for Harry.

Harry was also introduced to other magical children over time, though it had taken him awhile to get comfortable around them. The easiest for him to feel comfortable with was Neville Longbottom because he was just as shy as Harry, and Susan Bones, after she had confided in him how she had lost her parents and lived with her Aunt. He had met others, such as Susan's friend Hannah Abbot, and he accepted her because of her friendship with Susan, but he preferred it being just him and Neville.

He remembered the first time he had seen Neville's Gran, Augusta Longbottom, she had been stiff and strict, and Harry had hidden behind his father the whole time. It had taken months for him to get used to the woman, and in that time she had loosened up, due to his family. Esme was a wonder with people. Harry had suspected that she had not felt comfortable, or safe around vampires, but no one said a word about it, and as the years went on, they were both a semi-fixture in his life.

They had stayed at Potter Manor until Harry turned ten and then decided to travel around a bit while Harry continued being home schooled in magical and non-magical studies. He was very intelligent and made his family proud of him every day. It was all he had ever wanted, to make his family proud of the man he would become. Neville would join them on some of the trips and was studying the same as Harry, though he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turned eleven, so he had to cut back on the travel and only got to spend some holidays with Harry.

He would write Harry, with details about school and how he was getting on. He was so excited because Sirius had talked Augusta into getting Neville his own wand, instead of using his dad's, which never worked well for Neville, so he was doing very well in school, and loved Herbology. Sirius had also gotten Harry an owl, which he named Hedwig, so he could keep in touch with Neville and to a lesser extent Susan and Hannah. Everyone thought Hedwig was very brave, being surrounded by Vampires, and she was. She would take no nonsense from anyone and spent the first few months expressing her 'displeasure' when Emmett would try to get too boisterous, sending Harry into hysterical giggles at the sight of his large father being cowed by an owl.

Neville had been sad when, after they had received their letters, Harry had declined to go, much to his family's relief, but he understood that Harry did not want to be around people who did not see him for who he was. There was also the fact that Dumbledore was still headmaster at Hogwarts. Neville had also written many times about how he had been bugged, almost continuously, in his first year about being friends with Harry Potter, so he more than understood as time progressed.

Harry's fourteenth birthday was tomorrow, so it was back to Potter Manor, they returned every year for Harry's birthdays. The elves had been thrilled with this, they missed the Cullens when they had left, though many of the elves had visited with them from time to time as they travelled. This year, Tania and the rest of the family were coming to celebrate with him. This was the first time they would be celebrating with the family. It had taken a while for Harry to be comfortable with them, and even longer for Eleazar to realise it was the magic in Harry that made him twitchy. Irina didn't take as long, though it was hard for her to get over her jealousy of Rose, for she had, not only a strong mate but now a beautiful baby.

The Manor was in a state of constant movement when they arrived, and it looked amazing. Harry was extra excited this year, because not only were all the family going to be together, but he was also going to get his new broom. He still loved his Nimbus 2000 he had gotten for his eleventh birthday to replace his kiddie broom finally. It had taken them that long to convince his mom that he could finally have a proper broom, she had been horrified at the thought of him on even the training broom.

But this year, he was sure his Godfather would be getting him the Firebolt, he had hinted and hinted for months about it, and Alice had assured him he would be getting everything on his wish list, which was only the Firebolt. He still didn't ask for much and it was a while before Edward convinced him to started even hinting about the broom. He knew Alice was still upset that he refused to request things, but he really had everything he could ever need. He loved that they chose to spoil him, and it got more intense as he got older. He remembered the first time he had not burst into tears at presents, he had been seven and he had been given things randomly over the years to try and ease him into being okay with getting gifts, but on his seventh birthday, Alice had gone over board and there was so many gifts, Harry thought he could swim in them, but instead of getting all teary like he usually did when he was overwhelmed by the love they showed him with their excessive gift giving, he had just smiled shyly and hugged Alice, thanking her before hiding behind his dad's huge frame to mask his embarrassment.

He was an expert at receiving things now, Alice had slowly but surely worn down his reluctance to want things. Alice had been ecstatic, when, at the age of eleven he had asked for a computer of his own, to help him with his studies. So, of course, she had pulled it out of the cupboard along with all the accessories and clapped as he laughed, smiling brightly at her while shaking his head. He had wondered why he had not received it before. Usually, when he wanted something it just appeared without him saying a word, but he realised when she had given it to him that she knew he would ask and they were thrilled by it. It made him ask for more things that he ever would just to see them happy, but still, it wasn't much, and nowhere near enough as far as Alice was concerned.

Harry was nervous, he had hardly slept last night, due to nerves and now he was waiting anxiously in the Floo room, for Neville to arrive. Tanya and the rest had arrived while he had been sleeping and he had been hugged to within an inch of his life when he had woken up, but presents were going to wait until the appropriate time, whatever that was. He shuffled his feet back and forth, as he waiting and now wished he hadn't told his mum and dad to let him wait alone. No sooner had the thought entered his head, his dad was behind him, and he leaned back into his chest for comfort. “Thanks, Edward,” he said in a normal tone, knowing the vampire would hear him. “He said your welcome,” his dad answered as he ruffled his hair.

“You would think I could manage to do this stuff alone, after all this time,” he grumbled to his dad, as he shifted to stand on his own.

“Well son, the joys of having a family is that you never have to be alone again, ever. So you can lean on us, any of us, at any time, and we will always be there to lend support.” Emmett said, his deep voice soothing Harry, as it always did.

Harry turned to hug his dad, and as he did a few things happened at once. First, the floo flared, just as his dad stiffened and the sound of breaking glass came from the other room. Harry looked up at his dad, fear evident on his face, as he found himself lifted into his dad's arms. “What is it?” he whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Things like this had happened over the years, where everyone would get tense, and it was always followed by an over protective and worried family until they moved away or the problem had been solved. Harry rarely knew what was going on during these times, expect for the fact that he was always surrounded by at least three family members. Things had always worked out, but this seemed different somehow, no sooner had he had these thoughts he found himself surrounded by his mom, grandma, grandpa and Edward, who was growling low and harshly as his lips vibrated with what Harry knew was him talking to the others.

This reminded him of the time, when he was nine, that Alice had a vision about his scar. There had been a lot of arguing that day. He could remember clearly when Edward and his mom had screeched about curses and turned to Sirius to ask about something called Horcruxes. Before he could understand what was going on he was in a ritual room within Gringotts and being put to sleep. By the time he woke up, he had felt different somehow, almost cleaner. His mom, dad, and Sirius had sat him down and explained about Voldemort and how his parents had died, and that a part of that monsters soul had been inside his scar. Harry remember he had freaked out, and refused to leave his dad for three weeks. Even his mom could barely get anytime with him.

When he turned his head, he saw Sirius and Remus greeting Neville and the other guests and gesturing them out of the room, causing Neville to look at him. He just shook his head and mouthed 'I don't know.

Alice moved around the room, moving things to better suit her, as they waited for everyone to arrive, she wanted everything to be perfect today. She looked at the clock and smiled, Neville and his Gran should be here any minute, Alice, like the rest of her family, were still amazed at Floo travel, as well as portkeys, and apparition, which had made all the lives easier as they could travel to more places in less time. She knew that Susan and Hannah would be coming with them.

Suddenly Alice stopped, the glass vase in her hand crashing to the floor, as the vision took hold. As it played out in her mind, her anger became more powerful. It wasn't until the vision ended that she realised her anger had brought her husband to his knees. Jasper adjusted himself as he felt his wife calm and stood, taking her in his arms and inhaling her scent. “What just happened?” he asked as he led her out of the room and into the sitting room that his family were now in. He had never experienced that type of anger from his wife before, certainly never enough to bring him down. It had been all consuming, and it made him very nervous.

As they entered they head Carlisle say, “I think we should save this discussion until after the party,” as he looked around the room. “There is nothing we can do about it at the moment and Harry has guests. It would also be better if Sirius and Remus were here for this conversation, as their input will be needed. Maybe even Augusta.”

“I agree,” Alice said as she stood and brushed down the front of her dress, “this is Harry's day, so let's go and enjoy it.” Harry sigh, he knew there was no point arguing, and he hardly ever did that anyway, there was not much he had ever disagreed with. He knew they would tell him eventually, like with his scar, so he just nodded, but remained close to his dad.

Over the years, it had been his dad he had turned to any time he feared something, even though he knew anyone in the family would keep him safe, he still had his little boy mindset of his dad being able to keep him the safest. He knew it made his dad feel special, especially as he grew older and got more independent.

After greeting all his guest properly, Neville pulled him aside, “what happened?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I have no idea, Neville, but we are having a family meeting after the party, your Gran is going to be told, so I guess you will be too.”

The party went as well as could be expected, the tension in the air lessened as the party went on but never quite dissipated, which kept the vampires on edge.

Chapter 7

"Ridiculous," Ragnok shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Alice had just informed them all about her vision and Carlisle had suggested the Goblin leader be present for the talk. "The Triwizard Tournament can not be used to bring back Voldemort, as you know, we have already hunted down and destroyed all of them, including the Golem, and killed the snake, just to be sure. Alice's vision was very helpful, and Horace Slughorn was convinced to do the right thing and tell us all he knew. We even managed to get into Hogwarts and get the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. All artefacts were cleansed and are in the Vault Alice suggested we set up."

"We know all of this, Ragnok, what we didn't count on was Albus Dumbledore and his need to have his hands on Harry. Everyone already believed that Voldemort was dead, except a few of his fanatical Death Eaters and Dumbledore, and we never told them any different. So Dumbledore is still proceeding as though nothing has changed, except his ability to get his hands on Harry," Edward growled.

"Are you telling me that the Triwizard Tournament is nothing but arouse from the Headmaster to lure Harry to Hogwarts?" Augusta asked, incredulity written all over her face.

"Yes," Alice answered, "he plans to enter Harry, illegally, into it, and bind him through the Goblet of Fire." Her face screwed up into annoyance as she stood up suddenly and threw her hands in the air, "they have dragons as the first task," she stated, not for the first time as if still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that anyone would make children face dragons.

"What can we do to stop it? There has to be something, right?" Rose asked as she hugged her son to her, and Harry could feel her shaking slightly in her rage. It was the only thing that gave away her anger. She had become very good at hiding that particular emotion, never wanted to upset Harry, even though he had told his mother many times, he didn't get scared by it anymore. They had raised him too well, and given him so much love, he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was completely loved and safe.

"Everything I see us trying fails miserably. From Harry's magic being ripped from his body to him or one of us being injured or killed. I can't find a way around it," Alice said, her frustration plain for all to see as she tried to see possible outcomes. "It seems, the Headmaster has the Minister in his pocket these days. I don't know what we can do. He has told Fudge that being the Minister to bring Harry Potter back to Britain would be a feather in his cap." Alice sighed and sat down, she had no idea what to do now, but she wouldn't stop looking for an escape.

"Alice, have you tried looking at it from the Goblins point of view? Say if Ragnok managed to get his hands on the Goblet for some reason and added enchantments that cause it to, say, explode if someone adds someone else's name against their will?" Edward asked and watched closely for the outcome.

"I never thought, I see it now, yes, yes that might just work," Alice exclaimed bouncing on her toes. "If we do that, yes see just like that, Edward, do you see?"

"For those of us who can't read minds?" Emmett said, sighing in exasperation. He hated it when they did this.

"If we can get Ragnok to charm the Goblet, which he can since it is a Goblin-made artifact and the Ministry is bound to have the Goblins check it before it is used. He can make sure that any name that is spat out, that is found to be in breach, as in, put in by another, against the will of the witch or wizard concerned, then it will cause a magical backlash. The only downside is that Harry has to be present after his name is drawn and swear on his magic he didn't enter willingly or asked someone to enter for him."

"So we have to go to Hogwarts anyway?" Harry asked, the idea didn't really appeal to him, but as long as he had his family and didn't have to compete, he would be willing to do it.

"It would seem so," Rose said as she held him tighter.

"Why don't you just charm it to not be confounded to add Harry's name?" Carlisle asked

"If we do that, they will know we found out somehow, and he will keep finding a way to get to Harry. But if we do it this way, not only will Harry be free and clear, it will also prevent Dumbledore from trying again, his reputation will be ruined since it will be discovered he was the one who illegally entered Harry." Alice said and turned as Edward moved over to kneel in front of Harry.

"Don't worry, we will make sure it's fine, I promise Harry, okay?" They had both noticed Harry stiffen at the talk of Dumbledore, the man had been trying to get a hold of him for a long time, and Harry was convinced it would never end.

"If you say so," Harry said, still not convinced, but he wouldn't bet against Alice.

Time ran quickly in the three months before they knew the names would burst out of the Goblet of Fire, and the Cullens kept Harry as occupied as they could, but the closer they got the more agitated the boy became. No one could blame him since they were all as amped up as he was, only they hid it better.

Ragnok had informed them that he had placed the charms needed and that he would be notified the minute Harry's name was added, and so it was on the 29th of October, that he had floo called to let them know, Harry's name was now in the Goblet.

On the 31st of October, a worried group of vampires and wizards were seated around the family room, Harry tucked up tight between his parents, as they waited for word. They knew a letter would be arriving soon via Ragnok since all his mail went to the bank to be scanned before he received it. Harry was sure he had bitten his nails to the quick, while Sirius sought comfort in his animagus form resting at Harry's feet.

Edward popped out of his chair making everyone jump, as Ragnok came into the room at a run, "we must hurry, we only have twenty minutes to get there to enact the rights, once that time passes, Harry will be compelled to compete."

"We know, quick everyone grabs the portkey, we are finally going to Hogwarts."

When the group entered, the Great Hall was in total chaos, as people were shouting out their disbelief that Harry Potter could have possibly entered into to competition when he wasn't even in attendance. There was shouting and outrage as people tried to understand what was happening and to make matters worse, the press were there shouting questions at a disgruntled Minister, who was looking at Dumbledore to do something.

Emmett's booming laughter at the run down Edward was giving them, cause the Hall to go silent as everyone turned to look at the unusual group before them. Harry hide behind his dad, peeking around at all the faces, and turned his thoughts to Edward asking for help. Edward squeezed Harry's shoulder and moved to the front of the group, but he was shocked speechless by the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Alice," he whispered.

"Didn't see that coming," she replied back, and they could all hear the laughter in her voice.

"Cedric?" Dumbledore's voice echoed around the silent room, "you are supposed to be in the antechamber."

"Not Cedric," Edward replied, trying hard to keep the amusement from his voice at the look on the old man's face, "I'm Edward Cullen, and we, my family and I are here to put an end to this farce."

Edward turned slightly and held his hand out for Harry, who stepped forward bring his dad with him, as he grabbed onto Edward's hand. They walked up to stand in front of the Goblet, the rest of the group surrounding the three, blocking anyone from touching Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge blustered, but stepped back as Rose bared her teeth at him, a slight growl leaving her throat, "vampires," he whispered, his hands automatically coming up to cup his throat. Alice smirked at him, as she danced past, a small giggle leaving her causing a few people to gasp at the intoxicating sound.

"Harry?" The old man's voice caused Harry to shiver a little.

Harry turned and faced the cup, pulled his wand and began his vow, "I Harry Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not enter this Tournament, nor did I ask someone to do it for me. Therefore I request an adjudication on my invalid entry."

The hall was stunned silent, as Dumbledore's voice sounded out around the hall, "Nooooooooooooo, Harry what have you done?"

The Cup sputtered, as the flames sprung to life, burning the bright red of judgement, the castle shook slightly as the Cup released its magic, and Dumbledore fell to the floor screaming in pain. "Magic has been taken in payment of false entry, Harry Potter is free of his contract." The voice echoed through the Great Hall, and then the Goblet went dormant.

Harry turned into his dad, shaking slightly at the sounds coming from the old man, "he won't die will he?"

Ragnok moved forward and ran his hand over the Headmaster, sighing slightly before answering Harry's question, "no he won't die, a little of half his magic has been taken in payment. He will still have magic, just not enough to hold all the positions he does now." Ragnok then turned to the Minister,"you will need to find a new Chief Warlock, as he does not fit the bill anymore, and Professor McGonagall, you will need to call the Board of Governors, a new Headmaster is in order, I think it is high time Mr Dumbledore retired."

"Does that mean Harry can come to Hogwarts finally?" Neville asked as he moved to join his friend.

"No thanks," Harry said as he moved to hug his friend, "I think I prefer homeschooling." The groaning that sounded around them remind them they were not alone and Harry looked around the room, "Um, Neville, is there something you forgot to tell us all?" Harry said as he pointed to something over Neville's shoulder.

"Not that I can think off," he said, as he gazed shifted to where Harry was pointing.

"You mean you didn't think it was important to let us know that Edward had a doppelganger at Hogwarts," Harry laughed, as said vampire and his look-alike were staring at each other.

Neville looked at the two, his head shifting back and forward, looked rather comical, "I don't see it," he said, holding in his laugh.

They watched closely as Cedric walked towards Edward and stopped in front of him, he reached out a hand, as if in a daze, and poked Edward in the face, causing the vampire to laugh and grab his wrist gently. "Careful, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"You're a Vampire," Cedric said, though he made no attempt to move away from him. He seemed to shake himself, "of course you're a vampire, it was well known Harry Potter was adopted by vampires," he continued to mutter away to himself much to the Cullen's amusement.

"He even talks to himself like Edward," Harry said, laughing. Edward turned and picked him up, tickling him ruthlessly.

"You take that back, munchkin, or else," he said as Harry's laughed harder.

"Nope," he gasped out, "Padfoot help?" he managed to add before he couldn't talk anymore.

Sirius moved forward and pulled his wand, he used it to scratched absently at his beard as he assessed the situation. He shrugged put his wand away and turned to Emmett, "I can't do anything, you try."

Alice was standing back, watching with a smile on her face, as her family charmed the kids, without even trying. The Minister was standing back, unsure what to do. Someone had already taken Dumbledore out of the room, probably to the infirmary, while some of the Professors looked on with small smiles on their faces at Harry's laughter.

Cedric was a mystery, Alice didn't think the two were related and had heard rumours about doppelgangers out there, they had just never run across one before, and it was rather creepy. Either way, it wasn't their problem, they had done what they needed to do, and it was time to move on. Who knew what the next few years would hold, but Alice was looking forward to it. They would stay on in the magical world for a few more years until Harry took his NEWTS, then the world was their oyster.

Maybe they would go back to Forks.......

The End.

The next instalment will be about Forks. Titled Harry Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is being written and has one chapter snippet up on my site for EAD.


End file.
